Redemption
by Bluemane
Summary: The flight with Astrid never happened to change Hiccup's choice. Instead, he follows through with the plan of leaving. Now, he will be thought of as a disgrace, traitor and liar who will be punished if he returns. Hiccup and Toothless must now find a way to convince other villages to begin trusting dragon-kind. Can he end the conflict between humans and dragons? AU. ON HOLD.
1. Flight of a Different Kind

**Hello and welcome to my first How To Train Your Dragon fanfiction! Now, I have seen this done in other stories at varying points in the timeline. But it has roughly been between the flight with Astrid and before (sometimes during or after) the Monstrous Nightmare scene. So, I am wanting to do it a little more differently, before the flight scene. The original characters won't appear until possibly chapter 3 and onward. I will be updating this regularly, every week if I can. Mondays will work best. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Flight of a Different Kind.<p>

* * *

><p>"We are so leaving." Hiccup states. "We're leaving. Let's pack up, looks like you and me are taking a little vacation... Forever." he mutters, setting down the basket He's carrying at the base of the rock.<p>

Worst really came to worst. The Elder chose him to be the one to slay the Monstrous Nightmare. He had to leave before that day, otherwise he would risk so much. If he so much as attempted to show the dragon compassion and doubt, something would definitely go wrong. To even attempt to calm and tame one of the quickest tempered dragons in an enclosed space with a village of bloodthirsty Vikings expecting a show? He was Hiccup, but he didn't have a death wish! Well, saying that he did release a Night Fury... But this would be different. Plus, he would be branded a traitor and dishonour his dad too. If he did so much as attempt it, and die either by the Nightmare or as a traitor, then who would look after Toothless? Without him, Toothless can't fly and "a downed dragon is a dead dragon" after all.

Rising, the skinny son of the chief move to adjust some straps on the makeshift flying suit he had, until he noticed the sun being blocked out. Thinking it was Toothless finally coming over, he looked up only to be met with Astrid sharpening her axe with a whetstone.

"ah what th- a uh, what are you doing here?" Hiccup asks nervously, eyeing the rather sharp edge of the metal. How did she even get here? Or even know to go here?! Where's that lizard, too?!

"I want to know what's going on." Astrid says calmly, before bashing the butt off the rock with a clang. "No one gets as good as you do." Her mood changes quickly as she jumps off the rock, advancing with axe in hand. "Especially, _you_. Start talking!"

"Ah, bu- I uh-" Hiccup stammers as he backs away but is cut off.

"Are you training with someone?" The girl demands expectantly, waving a hand.

"Training? Ah bu-"

"It better not involve this." She grips the shoulder of his leather gear.

"This looks really bad but this uh-"

Astrid lets out a small gasp and drags Hiccup down to the ground when she hears some rocks move deeper in the cove. Determined to find the source, she grips her axe tighter to advance as Hiccups picks himself up.

"Ah, you're right, you're right!" He rambles nervously, brushing off some dust before running after her. "I-I am, through with the lies!" He smiles falsely, standing beside her. "I've been making uh, outfits!" He smiles again, but she isn't paying attention. "So, you got me. Its time everyone knew. Drag me back, go ahead." He takes her hand and puts it on his chest.

_Please of please let that dragon be hiding. _He thinks to himself, trying to block her path.

"So, here we go- Ow, why would you do that!" He asks in pain after she twists his hand back and throws him to the grassy earth.

"That's for the lies." She hisses, kicking him down flat. She moves to standing over him and looks down. "And _thats_, for everything else." She dropped the axe halfway through the sentence, grabbing it out of the air after the bottom bounces painfully off Hiccup's chest.

Not a second later, a dragon growl sounds.

"Aw, man..." Hiccup groans to himself. _Here we go._

Astrid squints slightly after taking a step forward, only to meet the eyes of a Night Fury. A suspicious one.

Gasping, she turns and grabs Hiccup's midsection. "Get down!" She says loudly, dropping both of them to the earth. "Run, run!"

Toothless instantly roars again. Thoughts of this being some friend of Hiccups who he would convince that his kind could co-exist with scaleless creatures where gone. She had hurt him, she was not a friend. She was an intruder. Picking up speed in a mere millisecond, he sprinted straight for her.

After being winded by Astrid yet again forcing him to the earth, it took a second for Hiccup to react. Hearing the launch of a Night Fury's back legs kicking off from dirt, and Astrid's pose, ready to swing her axe he knew what was going to happen.

"No!" He shouts desperately, launching himself at her. As Toothless landed, safe from harm, he wresteled the weapon from her grip and tossed it aside.

"It's okay, its okay, she's a _friend_." He said quickly, attempting to sooth the angered dragon. Snorting doubtfully a couple of times, Toothless finally rested on four claws again, but never took his look of loathing and aggression of Astrid. "You scared him." The Haddock said to the Hofferson.

"_I _scared **him**?!" Astrid quickly got to her feet and backed off quickly. after glancing at the two fearfully, she looked back at Hiccup. "who, is _him_?"

"Uh." Hiccup began, smiling nervously. Gods, this is going to be bad... "Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid." Gesturing to each in turn. His sentence was punctuated by a low hiss from the obsidian scaled dragon.

Astrid looked on for a second before shaking her head in denial. There is _no way_ this is right! A dragon and a human! Stoick and the village need to know about this! Mind set, she glared at Hiccup, backstepping a few times before turning and running.

"du-da-duh, we're dead." Hiccup stated, knowing full well what she planned to do. After hearing the Night Fury snort and move, he turned to look at it. "Woah woah woah woah, where do you think you're going?" He asks, hands spread out.

What should he do now? Stop Astrid? Yeah, because that would totally help. Y'know, maybe take her on a magical flight that will _somehow _convince her to like him and do what he says! As if, she never liked nor paid him any attention before, and if she does suddenly do those things it would be down to Toothless, not him. But she won't, and then there is the Nightmare I have to kill!

The dragon looked at him expectantly, cocking his large head.

"We need to leave, now. she'll bring the village and we'd be killed." Hiccup explains to him, attaching the basket to the saddle. the Night Fury snorts, as if to say **let them try.**

"No, harming them won't really help our cause. we'd make things worse." Hiccup sighed, adjusting the straps.

The dragon bend down lower to make it easier for him and looked at the human with large yellowish eyes as if to ask **What, then?**

"We...we need to leave bud." The thought of leaving everything behind them was scary, and sad. But he had to. To prove that dragons are misunderstood, and someday he can return. He can return and show them that they don't need to kill them. But to do that, he will need to know more about all dragons and, not just Toothless. And with the Night Fury at his side, he maybe could do it. There is also the matter of other villages to teach, and make understand.

Toothless crooned gently as his rider took position, feet in place. Both stopped for a moment to gaze around their sanctuary. It was a special place, it was were they became friends. They would return, someday.

_I'll need to show him the nest. _Toothless thought to himself as he took to the air. _Not today, in a few moons. Then he will know why what we are doing is_ necessary.

* * *

><p><strong>How did I do? yeah, I thought about the way the whole flight thing went and realised it was pretty stupid. Astrid only liked Hiccup for his dragon, no pun intended. Also, I have the idea of them rallying the villages and getting more dragons and Vikings than just Berk. I mean, obviously the dragon-raids have been happening for so long all because of the Red Death. If Toothless defeated it without hurting himself with Hiccup, then he could easily do it himself. He wasn't afraid, but the other dragons were. I prefer the idea of them rallying. One last thing, should I give it a time gap before Hiccup returns, like have "<strong>**_Three years later_****", something like that? anyways I've rambled enough! Review please, and let me know if I should do it!**


	2. Condemned

**First of all I want to say a big thank you to all the people who followed, favourited and reviewed! I honestly did not expect it to get that many good comments in the first chapter, so I decided to write this early as my way of saying thank you! also, lower down on the page you will see a"(-)" this Represents a transaction like a line break. This is not because I am lazy, but because this was not done on my computer. I managed to get the two line breaks at the top, but you may sometimes see them. Don't think too bad of me, I am just not that good with them! Rest assured, will try to fix it as soon as possible!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Condemned.<p>

* * *

><p>Astrid's breathing was coming in rapid bursts. Fear and shock were factors, and sprinting through the forest to the village due to what she had witnessed played a large part.<p>

A distant roar sounded behind her, causing her to speed up.

How could Hiccup even side with that beast?! He was always odd and different, but to betray your own kind!

Astrid snorted. There was no excuse for his pet. How did he even trick that Night Fury into not eating him? Or maybe it was controlling him? But she had saw a saddle on it! All she knew is it went against everything Vikings knew. She wanted to be an exemplary Viking, following their practices and their beliefs to the letter. But to try and consider what Hiccup was doing was far beyond her.

Panting after jumping over a fallen log, a couple of minutes she finally reached the outskirts of the forest, with Berk in sight. Pushing forward with determination, she headed straight to the chief's home. Being chief and Hiccup's father, Stoick would know what to do.

Looking back to the forest, she make out a blur of that dragon and Hiccup taking off in the opposite direction. The coward's fleeing!

Several people complained as she knocked into them, only giving a few muttered apologises.

As the door to the home neared, she didn't slow her speed. Reaching out for the handle, she used her momentum to open it with a bang.

"Excuse me?! What is the meaning of this?!" Stoick roared after jumping slightly in shock. The large chief was busy talking to Gobber at his table who eyed her curiously.

"Mr...Stoick sir..." She breathed out, leaning over to catch her breath.

"Calm yourself lassie, and explain why you rudely barged into my home." He ordered, frowning.

"Its- its about Hiccup."

All suspicion disappeared in a second, replaced by a tired sigh.

"What's he done now?" Stoick looked like he was resisting rolling his eyes. Honestly, the boy had just started doing well, what did he go burn down now?

"He's with a dragon."

Silence fell instantly as the chief's expression changed in a flash to morbid fear.

"Explain. Clearly." He demanded in his thick voice, already reaching for his hammer.

"I- I followed him after he left dragon fighting. I thought he was training with someone." She started. "I followed him to a cove. When I got there I started questioning him."

"And?" Stoick pressed.

"And a Night Fury was hiding in the cove."

"A Night Fury?" Gobber repeated. "Are ye' sure Astrid?"

"Yes." Astrid could begin to feel anger rising up at the beast. It had to be the same one that attacked Berk!

"Then we have to send out a search party and find the beast who has my son." Stoick roared. "I'll lead the search party, Gobber you-"

"He was training with the dragon." Astrid stated.

An even larger silence fell, as Stoick and Gobber looked at her as if she'd gone mad.

"Wha'?" Gobber said dumbly, summing him and his friends thoughts up in one word.

"He had a saddle on the thing." She explained. "That's how he got so good at dragon fighting!"

Gobber stared at her, unsure.

"So, Hiccups not a victim...?"

"He's a traitor." Astrid hissed.

Both she and Gobber jumped back as the chiefs hammer came down on the table with a mighty bang.

"Do not forget, that is my son you are talking about." He hissed, removing the weapon, revealing a cracked table. "Now. Take care with your words."

"He was leaving with the dragon." She explained, shaking slightly. "He said that they were leaving."

"Why?" Stoick asked.

"I don't really know." Astrid confessed.

"Ah think ah do." Gobber stated after a moment. "He has never once harmed any o' the dragons in the ring."

"So?" Stoick asked, confused.

"An' what's he doing in two days?" Gobber questioned, looking at the pair expectantly.

"Killing the Monstrous Nightmare." Astrid said, mouth dropping. "He doesn't have the guts to do it."

"Bu- but that can't be right!" Stoick shook his head desperately.

"'Fraid it is, Stoick." Gobber sighed. "We' shoulda' known."

"How?" Astrid demanded. How could they have known that he'd side with a Night Fury, the dragons, over them?!

"Remember he kept saying he shot down tha' Night Fury?"

"That's... That's not the same one." Stoick whispered. "If it is..."

"I saw him with my own eyes take off before I got here." Astrid confirmed.

"He...he betrayed us..." Stoick looked broken, still unable to believe the situation.

"Stoick, we need to talk about this with the council." Gobber said, laying his un-eaten hand on his friend's shoulder.

Astrid would have smiled triumphantly but given the situation she didn't. There was also that little nagging feeling in her gut. Like guilt...or shame. She had revealed him as a traitor, a danger! Did she not do the right thing?

Little did she know how long that question would haunt her.

(-)

"Settle down and you'll know why we called this meeting!" Gobber yelled to the noisy crowd. They were within the council chamber, that is him, Stoick at the tip of the table and Astrid, the only non-member. Joining them was the rest of the council.

"Yeah, do tell Gobber! We've heard rumours about a Night Fury!" One of the members said.

Silence fell as the chief stood. Since arriving at the hall, he had sat quietly, his dome propped up on his hand. The members had seen the depression and conflict on their leader's face and began discussing not too quietly what could be the cause.

"My son Hiccup, has... Has gone."

"Gone?"

"Where?"

"With who?"

"Where I do not know. With who? With what, you mean." The chief sighed.

Muttering broke out but was silenced when he started to speak again.

"My son has left Berk with a dragon, witnessed by Astrid here."

Intense arguing broke out but was silenced again this time by Gobber slamming his own hammer on the table like he would with an anvil.

"Thank you, Gobber. Now, what we are here to decide is what would happen if he returns."

"Well he's a traitor!" One member shouted, with a few agreeing. "He sided with those lizards!"

"I say." Another stood up. "Is for him to be stripped of everything. Home, title, belongings..." More agreed mutters began.

"But what of his fate?" Stoick asked. It was the question he was dreading to ask.

The various members discussed it between themselves before one uncertainly stood.

"Well...this has never been done before?" Acknowledgement was voiced. "So should it be imprisonment?"

"No. That's too kind." A cold voice rang out. All turned to see who had spoke.

"Mildew. I did not know you were part of the council." Gobber said, frowning at the elderly man standing at the doorway. No one had noticed him enter through all the commotion.

"I am not. But this matter effects the whole village!" Murmured agreement broke out. "Therefore, I think I have a right to speak!"

Stoick looked at the crowd before turning to the old man.

"Very well."

"This is a Night Fury he was with?" Mildew wasted no time. "The offspring of lightning and death itself?" There was nods among the crowd. "Well, the answer is obvious. Death."

Stoick paled as real agreement and consideration broke out within the crowd. Mildew always had a way of doing these things.

"He should be executed for his crimes!" They started calling out, as Gobber looked helplessly at Stoick.

The chief raised a hand for silence that was given. But those closest who looked, could see he was shaking.

"Then...it is decided." Stoick swallowed, looking up. His face reflected his pain. "The traitor Hiccup... Will be sentenced to death."

The crowd give their consent and agreement with a satisfied Mildew at the front, who eventually dispersed.

After a minute, the only ones left were Gobber, Astrid and Stoick. The chief had sat back down after the final verdict, and had not moved.

"Stoick...I'm sorry." Gobber whispered, before turning to leave.

As the hits of his wooden leg echoed down the corridor, becoming more and more silent, Astrid became aware of the cold chill she felt.

Stoick heave himself out of his seat, the bottom scraping on the stone.

"I...I want to say you done us a service." He looked down at her, and now she could see his red, puffy eyes. "But I can't... I wish... I wish you never found out. Now, I've lost both my wife and my son." The large man swallowed and gave a sad smile, before walking away.

All Astrid could feel was that cold chill. And that feeling in her gut. She was back to being the best. She had revealed him as a traitor, a danger!

...

Did she not do the right thing?


	3. Aftermath

**Thanks again for the great reviews, I read them all and reply whenever I can! By the way, the Isles I mention in this are based off the Shetland Isles north of Scotland. Quick lesson for yous that do not know, Cressida Cowell frequented an island west of Scotland, which is were Berk is based upon. I thought it would be fitting do something along the same lines. For now, I give you;**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Aftermath.<p>

* * *

><p>Once he had left the hall after the meeting the first thing Gobber did was head his workshop for a distraction.<p>

It hurt him, but he couldn't show it earlier. He had to be the strong one for Stoick, the man clearly devastated. But he was devastated too, no doubt about it. Hiccup was like the son he never had, whenever Stoick was off looking for the nest and whatnot, he was the one who took care of the lad. Hiccup was his apprentice too, making them more connected. To hear the council so quickly sentence him was frightening, Stoick and himself had no power to change the decision. He'd get a drink with him later tonight.

He needed to do something right now. Remembering that he needed to make some new swords for the dragon fighting recruits, Gobber gathered the metal required.

Why would Hiccup even do that? How? Gobber was very knowledgeable about dragon kind, and he still couldn't work out how he got away on a Night Fury. Dragons always go for the kill, he taught them all that in the arena. So how was Hiccup even alive? And Astrid said he had got a saddle on the thing, how and when did he do that? He obviously got the beast to trust him, Gobber wasn't quite an idiot. The dragon wasn't 'controlling' him or something. If that was so for food or whatnot, what's the need for the saddle? And if Astrid found them, why wasn't she a dragon's breakfast?

"Hiccup, get me my hammer-" Gobber stopped mid sentence. "Oh, never mind. I'll get it myself." He muttered and fetched the tool.

He had lost his apprentice. He'd need to get used to it. It hurt now more than before, to truly realise Hiccup wasn't here. The boy truly was great, even with his 'hiccups'. He was smarter than them all, a better smith than the rest of his peers, and someone other than Stoick who he could have some friendly banter with. He enjoyed teaching the lad, and Hiccup enjoyed learning. He truly cared about him.

He only hoped that he would return...

* * *

><p>Hiccup shivered on the back of Toothless. They had been flying for little over an hour and he was freezing.<p>

_'The one thing I need that I forgot'_ he thought to himself. _'A cloak or fur, just great. Well, we'll be living in the wild, so there will be plenty of chance. And perhaps a village we get to will have some spares.'_

"W-we need to land soon bud." Hiccup stuttered through the cold. Examining the map he was carrying, he could see that there was a grouping of islands nearby, and a settlement on one. "We'll make a camp at the next island." He said to the Night Fury. It was difficult to even read the map, from the moist air around him. It was even harder to make out the dragon through the fog.

Toothless gave a small nod that nearly went unnoticed to acknowledge him, before slowing descending.

Some minutes later the dragon saw what his rider was referring to before the human. Three islands, very large ones, were grouped together in the sea. From the largest, smoke seemed to be rising from the base of a mountain range his superior eyesight reported. Even then it was difficult with the weather. To make matters worse the sun was beginning to set.

"The Misty Isles." He announced as some of it began to clear as they changed course, descending lower through the air.

Both dragon and rider banked to the left in unison, to steer away from the populated one.

As the low cliffs fast approached, Toothless pulled up at the last possible second to land quickly on the overhang. This was most likely the second largest out of the three. From where the were, they had a view of the village smoke across from them with a forest at their backs.

"This will do for now bud." Hiccup stated, patting the side of the Night Fury's massive head. Dismounting, he made to carry the basket he dis-attached but the dragon shrugged him away.

"Fine, you take it. I'll get some firewood." Hiccup rolled his eyes as the pair headed for the treeline. "We can set it up just here." He wanted that fire as quickly as possible; it was as cold as Berk here.

After spending a few minutes collecting sizable branches, Hiccup near dropped them all at the sound of splintering and cracking. Turning, he witnessed Toothless sway side to side, a full tree in his mouth.

"Really?" Hiccup shook his head. "Toothless, that's way too big."

A look of realisation came across the dragon as he dropped it out his mouth. Then, a louder bang sounded as he snapped it in half with a paw.

"Oh, you useless reptile..." Hiccup groaned, laughing at the superior and proud look Toothless was giving.

Well, at least they have a camp.

Hiccup walked to the point Toothless was at, as the dragon dug a small pit with a few swipes of his claw.

"Thanks bud." Hiccup smiled before depositing some wood.

The dragon rubbed his head against Hiccup's side before blowing a quick gust of flame to get the fire started.

"Hungry?" Hiccup asked his friend.

The dragon eagerly nodded, so Hiccup withdrew three fish from the basket.

"One for me, two for you." He said as he tossed the two large ones to Toothless' waiting maw.

"Now..." He picked up a stick and examined it. "This will do fine." After cleaning the stick, he inserted it through the fish's flesh to cook above the fire.

Now warm with food on the way, he had time to think. This could have been so much smoother, so much more prepared if Astrid didn't find them. She was getting suspicious for a while now. Worse still, what would the people of Berk say when she would re-tell a slightly biased story? She didn't understand and wasn't willing to listen... How long will he have to wait? Sighing, he picked up the map with his free hand and set it on his lap. Berk of course, was put in the centre. The Misty Isles were they currently are, was a little bit northeast of Berk. There was so many other villages and islands marked on the map. It could possibly take years. Some time to accumulate knowledge of other dragon species then expand on what he already knows. Then he could begin frequenting the villages.

After feeling something rough nudge his back, Hiccup turned to see what it was. Toothless had cut up one of the two logs and sat up a fraction like a stump, making a better seat that the wet grass.

"Thanks bud." He smiled at the dragon.

Toothless crooned gently before looking over at the forest, eyes narrowing.

This went un-noticed by Hiccup however, who was busy fishing a plate out of the basket along with a spoon.

Only at the silence after he deposited the cooked fish on the plate and take a few mouthfuls did he notice the dragon's silence.

Following the dragons gaze, he noticed a pair of large eyes boring into his.

After identifying the possible species of dragon, Hiccups breath caught in the back of his throat. Slowly, he searched through the meagre supplies of the single basket for the remaining fish, not removing his eyes.

"Its fine." Hiccup called out to the watchful creature. He still couldn't make out anything else. "You can come out." He continued, hoping his voice sounded calm and collected. This dragon, if he thought it was the right species, was extremely dangerous.

_'What am I saying? They're native here._' Hiccup thought to himself.

After a few more hesitant seconds, the behemoth stepped forth, becoming visible in the fire's light.

A Timberjack, a creature who's wings are as sharp as honed steel, and can cut silently through air and trees alike. Currently, its large wings were folded into it's sides. Luckily, it was but of sixty-eight seasons, a teenager of dragons. Due to this it was only youngling size, nearing adult. It stood at roughly six metres.

As it slowly approached, more of its features came into view.

It bore a dark brown underbelly and wing membrane, much like tree bark. The rest of its scales were moss-green.

The eyes narrowed suspiciously at the duo. A dragon and scale-less making territory and resting together? It hadn't seen anything like it, so it was curious. And suspicious. Perhaps his fellow kin was a prisoner, or injured.

"We are not here to mean harm." Hiccup smiled nervously. Slowly, he held out the fish.

The Timberjack's head drooped to sniff the fish and scale-less. It was offering a meal, like a mother. It brought memories of its own dam, who had been lost in a fight against a Burrower when protecting her hatchling. Him. It associated this with safety, comfort. He had been living in the forest alone, fearing for his life every day. From the more menacing dragons to the scale-less that were on the other island. They mostly left dragons alone though.

Without anymore hesitation, it slowly took the fish out of Hiccup's hands and ate slowly.

"There you go, you can rest here by the fire if you want." Hiccup smiled, glad to no longer be seen as a possible threat.

The Timberjack eyed the Night Fury for confirmation, and was given a friendly croon.

The forest dweller sank down, resting itself beside the warmth. As its head rested on the grass, now simply slightly moist from the heat, it felt content. For once, it didn't need to sleep with one eye open, figuratively. But that scale-less. It was curious.

Hiccup watched the great dragon curiously, as its spine fins twitched. Slowly, he approached to the front of it's muzzle.

The Timberjack ceased its movements and stopped, eyeing the scale-less warily. It's claw reached out, and at first it seemed like it was a gesture of aggression. The Timberjack hissed lowly, but the scale-less only lightly recoiled. Slowly, it got closer and closer to it's muzzle. When it was but centimetres away, it stopped. The dragon tilted its head to the side, wondering why. Then, out of curiosity of it, it closed the gap.

Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief as the Timberjack allowed him to touch it. After a moment, the dragon's eyelids drooped as it nuzzled the hand, studying the scent. The viking noticed it's back fins twitching again, but thought nothing off it. Slowly, he began to rub his hand around in circles, and the Timberjack growled happily.

"Were you lonely?" He asked gently, continuing the motion. "You can stay if you want."

The Timberjack seemed to understand, as it rested it's head down, ready to sleep safe in the knowledge it was protected.

"They aren't too vicious after all. Who said about killing on sight?" Hiccup said out loud, returning to his slightly cold fish.

Toothless meanwhile, had observed the whole event carefully. The Timberjack was prepared to give enough trust to rest at their camp. But was it the presence of a Night Fury, or was it truly content with Hiccup? Of course his presence was helpful, but Hiccup needed to learn about them and earn their trust himself. He was the one who had to show the tribes how his species can live peacefully. He was the one who could talk. As long as he learned to gain most dragon's trust, it could work.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again, I'm back with questions. I know, I know, but it would be better if you, the reader, gave your opinion on this. Should I make some original dragon species? for dragons and various Vikings will happen obviously, but do you think I should create a few new species that Hiccup may have found or heard about on his travels? Yes, the three years gap is happening, I know how I will do the transaction. I have a deviantart, so I can give a stab at doing drawings of the species I create (if you wish for this to happen that is!) I've seen this done only once before, but I think if executed well, this can be amazing. Tell me what you think though, thanks for watching!<strong>


	4. Reflection

**Bleh. I am one sloppy and slow writer. Sorry for my apparent death, I just sort of... Lost the drive for writing. But, I hate to see stories abandoned, so I am not going to be a Hypocrite! Again, sorry, and I will try to do better.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Reflection.<strong>

Astrid watched as the sun descended, rays of light shooting across the horizon, turning the waves a transparent orange, reflecting the light onwards to bounce off the rocky cliffs of Berk. A soft breeze blew across the waters, the wind sweeping her braided hair back as she watched the village happenings from her perch. Up the hill, towards the peak, was a small rocky ridge where she often visited, which the fresh, sea scented air carried by the wind still reached. The peaceful sounds, the soothing smell like a scented candle and the view of the horizon can calm any soul down. Well, maybe not a dragon...

She sighed, watching several Berk folk head towards the well. From here, they are but ants.

But this is not what her mind is on. Today, is an anniversary, but not for anything good. Hiccup, son of the chief Stoick, fled Berk this day four years ago. Things have never been the same. Stoick slowly descended into depression, still doing his duties as chief, leading the village in times of strife but aside that, he was isolated in his home. Only Gobber, his closest friend could talk to the chief and get a response. Even then, it was hard for Gobber, as he had to deal with the loss himself and support his chief and friend. When Stoick was away attending his duties, he was the step-in as Hiccup's fatherly figure. It hit him hard. When the council dispersed today, four years ago, he hit the drink. He was as helpless as Stoick, being outvoted greatly to Hiccup's banishment and punishment if he returned.

Gobber was truly like a second father to Hiccup. When Stoick was not present, his right hand man and most trusted friend was to watch over his flesh and blood. Hiccup was as much Gobber's son as Stoick's. And Gobber was suffering the same fate. There was none of his old pride in his work, he simply done what he was tasked with, it lacked his flare. The smith was confused, though. He never mentioned it, but he still had a sense of guilt around him. As if Hiccup's betrayal was his own fault, Since he was the only one around to look after him. He was his mentor, his father figure, and also basically his only friend.

Stoick the Vast, the chief, took it the worst. He now had no family. No heir. Nothing, in his eyes, to work for. Yet he still held on, barely. He left his home for his duties as chief to lead Berk in times of strife and other matters. Once they were done though, he returned to his house. Nobody entered or left during this time aside Gobber, who came around to keep him company and bring food. But when he was out, Stoick simply looked... Dead. His complexion was pale, with deep black shadows under his eyes. The beads themselves were soulless, forever vacant. His voice which was rarely heard, was a deep crackily one. His beard and hair was unkept. Stoick now seemed to realise what he had been missing only too late, and it cost him his last member of his family. You never know what you missing till it's gone. Another thing that came up was the case of the Monstrous Nightmare. Stoick actually changed the course for Dragon Training in the pit. You learned about the dragons still, in mostly safe and supervised situations. There were a lot more theory work too. And the End Of Year assessment was not to kill a dragon now, but a competition between the students. These changes were met with an outburst, but Stoick argued his case well. Mainly, saying it put far too much strain on one so young. Some knew that this wasn't fully the reason. They speculated in secret that he could not bear witness to the old challange after how Hicuup left the day before. That the chief thought himself this was the reason he left, too much stress for him. He was in a deep depression for these four long years, now. Berk was never the same without him, and even without Hiccup. Life was just so...Bland.

Astrid snorted. Hiccup was a lousy waste of the little flesh he was. But... The Viking girl still felt conflicted at times when she thought about him. What was it really that made her reveal his secret? Was it her sense of duty, of the old ways, or... Was it due to jealousy? She was top in the arena. She was the best, the most popular, and she loved it. Then, Hiccup started doing better. She was losing the position of being centre of attention. He had been besting her at the one thing she felt most secure in. But... How? How did he learn all of that stuff he showed off?! Maybe, it was that Night Fury... He was stupid, anyway. Thinking he could tame a beast, an abomination of nature. A murderous dragon. Still, how did he get it not to eat him? Well, several on the council had a theory. They had found empty buckets and baskets in the cove after she lead a small party there, and scattered around were fish bones. They thought that the monster was only using him for food as an easy source. Hiccup being stupid, fell into its trap. That made sense, it was believable. Not his "training a dragon" way. But, then there was another dilemma that made her more confused than anything else. She had foolishly alerted the demonspawn and had prepared to fight it. Fight a Night Fury! She'd have been ripped apart in seconds. But Hiccup came between them, he...he saved her life. How she now hated him for it.

She watched her feet dangle off the rock formation she was sitting on. The sun was nearly finally beaten down by the cool darkness of night, the moon slowly forming to replace it high in the sky.

One thing that felt so wrong though, was the fact that people saw her as a Hero. She had survived an encounter with a Night Fury! But only due to Hiccup. She...she had never explained that though. He had saved her life! And she then decided to repay him by driving the chief's son from their home. She always had this clash this day of the year. But, she somehow beat it down. Reassurance that she had done the right thing, and that there was not need to worry, since she was top again.

Slowly, she turned to look down upon the forest were these events took place. Darkness was beginning to swallow the tall trees.

Still, there was one thing that made her sleepless some nights. She could still remember sometimes, the view she had when Hiccup brought her down when the thing was about to leap. How the Night Fury pounced in the air, a deep hatred and loathing in its eyes. It chilled her to the bones. As it opened its maw, the inside lighting up, preparing to launch the flames her. Little wisps of smoke came forth from its teeth until Hiccup blocked it from view.

Smoke. Fire... Fire.

She straightened up instantly. She had saw it. As if they were gliding across the waters, many shapes and silhouettes. A few lit up ever so slightly at the front. She quickly glanced over to the outpost on the cliffside waiting for it to alert the village. Nothing.

Astrid felt fear swell in her instantly. Dragons. Berk was going to be under attack. And they had no warning.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry. Next chapter will be a little bit more exciting, with the first of my own, created dragon species and some conflict. Until then.<strong>


	5. Not All The Same

**Hello! No, this was not neglection for the less than speedy update, I had a reason. I was waiting for this Friday, when I would be going to see How To Train You Dragon 2! And yes, factors from the movie will be incorporated. Not like, major plot points, not yet anyway... Just Dragon Species, Abilities and such. Those who have seen the film will perhaps notice a few things I put in. That movie though... So sad. Must he have had to die? (Not spoiling who!)... ****Also, quick note. Excuse my language, but line-breaks are pissing me off right now. I put them in, save, then bloody Fanfiction's derpy Doc Manager erases them. So, I have made a custom line break for now, until the derpyness is fixed.**

****Anyway, I have rambled long enough! This is what you are wanting! ****

**-v-v-v-v-v-**

Chapter 5: Not All The Same

**-v-v-v-v-v-**

Astrid threw herself forward off the ledge without wasting any time. The adrenaline and fear kept her in check for sprinting to the village. Her legs had that sweeping feeling of weakness to them, like they lost the bones. It did not help that she was going down a rocky slope.

She already knew she would not reach the village in time before the dragons struck. They were too close. She pushed this thought away however, and attempted to sprint faster. As soon as she neared the entrance road, a loud hissing noise sounded as a house's wall beside her exploded in a loud bang from a fireball, before crumbling and began to catch fire.

Then the screams and shouting started.

Heart pounding, ears ringing dully, she quickly shook off the shock and shakingly picked herself off the ground, brushing off the small shards of rubble, then rubbing the soot off her face. She then altered changed her course for the well. They already knew there was an attack, the priority was to help douse the fires now. Grabbing a bucket from the pile at the foot of the well, she prepared to withdraw some of the water as another bucket was taken straight after.

"What happened?! There was no warning!" The Viking girl could tell it was Fishlegs from his voice and the slight wheezing. He was a big guy, so not exactly the fittest.

"I dunno either but we got a job to do!" Astrid replies urgently as another explosion sounds. "What were you doing up and about now?!"

"I was reading if you must know! The others will be on their way soon."

The thin female turns quickly with the large teen male, eyes darting about for fire. There was plenty, but they had to work on the smaller ones to stop them spreading.

**-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gobber grunted awake quickly at the sound of an explosion and toppled out of his bed.

The smith had fallen asleep due to exhaustion, having not gotten proper sleep for several days due to late night drinking. He had not slept well in truth for the last four years, but when his body cops out from lack of sleep is the only time he finds decent rest.

But that did not matter now; Berk was in trouble. Grumbling while rising quickly, he limped as fast as he could to his door, ready to open up the weapon storage at the forge: bolts, crossbows, bow & arrows, long swords, spears, you name it. He had it. As soon as the door opened, the sight of chaos greeted him.

Flame and rubble was everywhere, vikings running, quelling fires, defending flocks, trying to repel dragons. Speaking of the dragons, what the hell happened to the warning?!

"Alright, Mr Hofferson! Oversee the cattle protection! Mr Noledge! You are on the Fire Brigade!"

Stoick the Vast was booming orders are he charged for the Blacksmiths.

"Stoick! Wha' happened?! I didnae hear the alarm!" Gobber shouted to him as he turned to gather the stored weapons.

"Not just you, nobody did. No clue what happened, we'll investigate that after we deal with the current problem." The chief muttered, taking his usual Axe.

"We gotta deal with this quickly, how many dragons we talking about?!" Gobber asked, preparing to hand out more weapons to rapidly approaching vikings.

"Maybe just over a dozen I'd say by the looks of things, I was still up so I got a good look." The chief murmured.

"I'll need to lead the defence. ALRIGHT! Work in groups of three to bring them down with nets, cross bowers try to get them to flee first! Last thing we need is an injured, rampaging Nightmare!" Stoick bellowed to all listening.

**-v-v-v-v-v-**

Deep within the forest, a lone exiled viking sat at the near top of a tree, examining the scene grimly. Flashes of fire could be observed, as small little dots shot into the air at the darting shapes.

All that could currently be seen of him in the current was that he was in his late teens by his, with messy, unruly raven black hair and a shaven face. The light only shone through a gap in the leaves where he was watching intently. The rest of him was shrouded in darkness.

"This wasn't what I was expecting or hoping for, they weren't alerted... Well, we can turn this to our advantage." He said firmly.

A rumble sounded below, as a menacingly large Timberjack flew up to land on a now shaking tree.

"Help them, but whatever you do; do NOT attack." He said clearly, loud enough for it to hear over the sounds of the wilderness and explosions in the distance.

The foreign dragon rumbled uncertainly.

"They won't hurt you aside from a few rouge attempts at the beginning. If they do hurt you bad enough, even though it is unlikely, you'll have help straight away."

The firebreather rumbled again, this time with renewed confidence. It knew that Alpha would be watching; Alpha always was looking after them all.

"Find the largest Red-Fear you can. It will be the Alpha. And remember what I told you to do."

The Timberjack nodded, not fully liking the last part however, then roared its challenge, the sound carrying to Berk as it reared and took off for the Viking Village.

As if it was always there, a pair of green eyes slowly opened in a nearby tree, staring intently at the human across from it. No shape outline could even be seen, it was truly one with the shadows. It had the appearance of being ominous, menacing. But the eyes currently held a soft kindness.

"Keep watch. Intervene if necessary."

A low rumble sounded as the eyes closed and branches ruffled. It was not seen to move from its place, but it had indeed disappeared into the depths of the forest, chasing after the Timberjack.

Unable to help himself, the viking bit his lip out of a nervous habit, turning back to witness the current battle raging in Berk.

**-v-v-v-v-v-**

The Timberjack flew at high speeds towards the village.

It knew Father needed him to help the Two-Legs that live in their nests here. But it was still nervous. Perhaps it was due to the new surroundings; it had never been here before. But Father said this was were he had hatched and met Alpha.

Alpha would be watching to help anyway if the fight went wrong. All he had to do was challenge the Red-Fear in charge. The others would soon depart with their Alpha losing.

Nejax quickly let out let out a roar to alert the Scale-kin again. This time, he heard some Two-legs call too. He was nearing the end of the forest.

Nejax was what Father called him when he was younger, much younger. Barely a hatchling. But to hear Father say it with affection made him happy, so he liked the name. It became who he is, Nejax. The Two-legs was "Father", the human term for Sire. Nejax's true Dam and Sire were gone... But he had found a new family, and Father looked after him now. Even when asking him to do something like this he made sure he was protected.

Finally, once he had reached the outer rim of the forest, all the dragon attackers had took to the air and cliffs. All except one. A Monstrous Nightmare, or to dragons, a Red-Fear.

**-v-v-v-v-v-**

A bloodcurdling roar sounded on the winds, carried to Stoick's group. As they repelled several Gronkles, the Chief took the chance to search for the lizard making the noise. What he saw shocked him.

"TIMBERJACK! Coming from the forest!" He bellowed quickly. Many others made un-comprehensive stutters, trying to make sense of this new information.

As soon as Gobber heard this he paled. A foreign dragon like the Timberjack was unseen around Berk; so they had little to no tactics to deal with it. But that begs the question; why was one here now?

However, as soon as it neared, every single dragon fled. Aside one it seemed, when an equally menacing roar challenged the newcomer.

Gobber quickly hobbled up to Stoick as the various squads so to speak, rallied to their chief, ready to face the oncoming threat.

"Stoick, somethin' ain't right." The advisor murmured. "Ah mean, this looks like... Oh how tae describe it..."

"A squabble over territory maybe?" Stoick answered, expression hardening.

"Aye."

"Though it might not be. It may be a leadership squabble or the right to hunt us this is over. Let's see wha' happens, but be ready." Stoick ordered, not removing his eyes from the Nightmare on the nearby house.

**-v-v-v-v-v-**

Nejax was still coming fast. Once the Red-Fear roared back in defiance, refusing to back down. He mentally prepared himself for the fight about to ensue. He slowed down his pace, ready to strike. As soon as the Red-Fear pounced into the air, the Timberjack took his chance.

Stopping sharply so that the momentum of wind was still going, he added an extra, powerful blast of air with a single beat of his massive wings and a blast of fire to add to the momentum. It was like a hurricane force of pure fire fueled and aided by the air that caught the Nightmare as its wings had opened for flight. The powerful wave of focused air caught it like a flower in a storm while the maelstrom of flames swirled around it; the Nightmare was rag dolled back, not helping its situation by panicking and desperately trying to right its course. In the end this failed as it hit the earth hard, lying in a sprawled, burning heap. Nejax dived in, ready to slice at it with its renown wings. The Nightmare saw this coming however, and managed to roll to the side in time. Once the Timberjack was in reach, it lashed out with claws, kicking and scratching whatever it could.

Nejax hissed as he warily shot back into the air, deciding in a new tactic after suffering that attack. His underbelly was raked with sharp claw marks, and the numbness was setting it. He couldn't keep forcing it to the earth, it wouldn't work. Whenever he'd go in for a strike, it would dominate since it had the extra limbs. He needed to play a smart aerial battle.

Snorting loudly and releasing a grating laugh, the Timberjack mocked his foe, successfully aggravating it. Not enough to get it to com-bust itself whenever truly threatened or livid, but enough to get it irritated and into the air, chasing him, letting off fire shots.

As the Red-Fear launched out to try and rip a chunk out of the foreign dragon's neck, Nejax darted away. The Nightmare grew even more angry at it's evasive target.

The Timberjack knew it would never win a close combat fight with the Nightmare, since the fear class dragon's could even rip basically any dragon apart, scale by scale. So he had to do this were they were at even odds. Well, not so even... It was fighting him.

**-v-v-v-v-v-**

"Alpha" watched the duel from the treeline. He felt some pride as he watched what he liked to class as his own child duel with the Monstrous Nightmare. However, his attention (even though given direct instructions) was not primarily on the two dragons. It was picking up a scent. A scent that it had not changed over the years. It first smelt it oh so long ago. How it felt so hungry with it, as if the smell called a bloodlust from him. How it simply wished it could fly in, find the source and rip that female to shreds, then devour the remaining flesh. But he couldn't... At least... Not yet. She will pay. And oh how Alpha hoped he could take her payment personally. Her life. She would twitch in agony as he tore each limb from her body, eating it before her. Seeing that this situation would be handled, the Night Fury stalked back into the depths of the forest, a feral grin plastered upon the dark scales. Suddenly, he paused. He felt the urge to... Turning around, he glazed back to the village. There she was. Staring right at him. The smirk remained on his scales as he turned tail after a moment and left for the cove. She wouldn't sleep tonight, not after that.

**-v-v-v-v-v-**

Nejax flew a little higher into the air, encouraging the Red-Fear to chase after a blast of fire shot near.

"Why must you flee, hatchling?!" It taunted, frustrated.

Nejax did not reply, waiting for the right time. Finally, it happened. The Monstrous Nightmare pushed hard, jaws spread, ready to latch onto his slender throat as he passed next to him. However, said neck was long and flexible. When he could feel the breath graze his neck scales as the angry dragon's maw lurched to his exposed point, Nejax twisted back and looked down; the tables had turned. Seizing the opportunity that his patience presented, the Timberjack took the Nightmare's own throat in his jaws from above. As he saw the wings twitch out of the corner of his vision, he realised what it was going to try; drop and let gravity turn it's body so that it could claw away at his underside. But it wouldn't get the chance. Finally tasting blood, after biting harder on the scales, Nejax's nostrils flared. The smell was intoxicating. The feeling of domination was wonderful. The power... Remembering the move it was about to make, Nejax stunned the Nightmare by instead throwing it up by the neck. Not enough power to rip the throat out, enough to get it higher than him and frozen in shock. Just as quick, a heavily thick tail spun through the air and smashed the Nightmare's skull harshly. Dazed, and slipping into unconsciousness, it dropped like a stone.

As soon as it passed him, Nejax dropped to. He did not want this Nightmare dead; it could prove useful. The ground was nearing. He had no forelimbs to grab the dropping dragon with. Instead, he got under and flared his wings. The pressure hurt, but after a few moments, they touched down. A duel in the air can end in seconds like that with one wrong move... Quickly, he moved the heavy lizard from on top of him to under him, wing at the throat.

"You bested me." The Nightmare groaned from beneath the Timberjack. "Finish it."

"That is not my want." Nejax growled. Alpha was probably watching too, so he could impress him here; Finish a fight without killing his opponent."I want your pack to hunt elsewhere."

"The Queen-"

"Will not know, why should she? Hunt elsewhere. I am claiming this land." He snarled.

"What of the other packs? They will challenge your right. And some will instead swarm you, Sharp-Wing."

"I have Kin in my pack. Tell them that this Two-Legs nest is claimed. And the other nests are too." He grinned.

The Nightmare hissed from beneath until he felt a wing press onto his wing joint. Slowly, it dug in.

"Geh, I shall!" He groaned.

"Good. Perhaps you should lead your pack elsewhere. Do not feed the Giant."

"Gr, it is not that easy youngling!" He snarled, finally crawling from underneath. "But I shall leave, and carry the warning."

With some quick flaps, the Monstrous Nightmare was in the air and heading out to sea.

Nejax let a small smirk of satisfaction cross him. "There are bigger dragons out there, though." He growled lightly to himself.

**"So, this is what it is like to be an Alpha."** He thought to himself. "**The power does feel addictive... But, I would never be able to challenge Alpha's right. He is far to strong... And could I even? He helped raise me from a little hatchling."**

He suddenly felt a sense of worry envelop him. Then, he realised he was caught in a semi circle of two-legs with spears. The only way back was to the forest. Instinct told him to flee now, but he had to do something else. As much as his dignity protested, Father had asked him to do so. Gazing around the two-legs present, he saw their various, wary expressions. But he was searching for a scent. He remembered it slightly, but Father's scent had changed. Finally, he found the slight similar one. Father's Sire. The man had hair like fire. Staring pointedly at him, he slowly backed off, trying not to startle the two-legs. Finally, the Sire (Also apparently the Alpha of this Nest) started forward and broke the ranks of the spears.

**-v-v-v-v-v-**

"Stoick, what are you doing?" One of the men he brushed slightly to the side hissed. The chief ignored him, and stepped to the front. Then, he wasn't quite so sure what to do. Before him, was a Timberjack, a foreign dragon that suddenly appeared into their land and fought off the dragon attack. He wasn't too sure what to do with this information. For now, he settled on studying the thing. Remarkably, it was well fed. Typically Timberjacks had a hard time hunting due to their size and limbs, so the majority of the time they were malnourished, or weak. This one demonstrated what a healthy Timberjack was capable of, by besting a Monstrous Nightmare in under five minutes. Well, it finished it in under two, when it actually started fighting back. However, while the forest dweller showed no fear to the Nightmare, right now he could see slight wariness and apprehension in its facial features. The scales showed they could reflect human-like emotions. The dragon itself actually showed more too.

"Did you see that though?" He heard Gobber talk to someone. "Ah think they were actually talking, no jus' growling at each other. Shows they aren't the stupid wild animals we wanted to believe, eh?"

Stoick took a sharp intake at this. Valda had said been saying the same thing over eighteen years ago, and so did Hiccup... Were they right? Was... Was he the cause of them both disappearing? No, it couldn't have been that. Both had been taken by dragons. He saw what happened with Valda himself. And they had all heard the youngest Hofferson's account. Maybe, he could try speaking to it... No. It might startle it, and the last thing they needed was this thing attacking them.

He simply didn't know what to do. But... Maybe this wasn't kindness or something it had done it for. He had talked to Gobber about the reasons for a clash like this. It simply wanted the right to hunt us, that's all-

Suddenly, the dragon moved forward.

As soon as it did, Stoick took a step back quickly as sixteen spears were lifted sharply. The Timberjack squeaked, jumping back, aided by a quick blast of it's wings.

"Settle down!" He roared as the air pushed them back slightly. Fixing his helm, Stoick turned his focus back to the dragon.

Everyone watched apprehensively as the scaled lizard inhaled. Most stepped back, ready to raise shields. Two vikings on either side of Stoick stood forward slightly, ready to put their own shields forward to protect the Chief from the flames they were anticipating. It moved again, slower, deliberately forward. And what it done next, shocked the every onlooker.

The Timberjack inclined it's head in a bow, to Stoick. The simple show of human respect astonished them all.

Hissing slightly, it backed off and without any warning took to the air, returning to the forest.

As they began the recover from the blasts of wind from the takeoff, Gobber came up behind Stoick and placed his right hand on the Chief's shoulder.

"By Thor. Wha' in Valhalla was that?!"

Stoick shook his head, confused like the rest. Something didn't sit right with all this. The Chief felt goosebumps on his back. In Berk's history, nobody had ever seen this happen. Written or living. No dragon here had ever showed respect enough to bow to a human.

While the Vikings began discussing what had took place and set about repairs and more defences, nobody noticed the viking girl sneak into the forest borders.

**-v-v-v-v-v-**

**That felt satisfying. I always enjoy writing fighting scenes. I hope this chapter exceeded expectation, and that you all enjoyed the chapter! I didn't really hide much, but I prefer not saying some of the obvious outright. Bloody derpy fanfiction... Aside the line break glitch, I fail to understand why various fine things were underlined in red. For example: "Remarkably, it was well fed." Big red line under that. Yeah. Fanfiction is drunk. I may start looking for a beta reader soon too...**


	6. Reunion

**Apologises on the lack of updates, its more explained at the end of the chapter however. Quick note, linebreaks are still broken for this (ehem, Fanfiction? Please fix!) For now, enjoy.**

_**-V-V-V-V-V-**_

Chapter 6: Reunion.

**_-V-V-V-V-V-_**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" An armoured viking, still in his teens, groaned after repeatedly banging his head off a tree.

_"How so? Keep that up, and you'll do some damage by the way. To the tree."_

The man turned to face a Night Fury, currently relaxing on a flat rock. Its stance was similar to a carefree lion sunning itself, only, it was currently late at night.

"It was stupid to come back to this area." He stated, sitting down on a rock, adding several logs to the firepit they had built, before fiddling with some of his pouches on his sash. His armour was by no means what standard blacksmiths forged with steel and fur. This was very untraditional wild.

The chestplate was built from layers of what seemed like thin rocks. These were in fact dark brown scales (now stained dark grey) from a dragon. The shoulder pads were made from thicker scales too, the right shoulder being bulkier and had a symbol of the mystery class dragons painted green on. Underneath was padded with a soft fur. Bracers made from a strange type of leather dorned his wrists, one with a simple dagger strapped. The rest of his suit was made from dyed black leather that was similar to the Night Fury's own scales shade. Dotted upon his chest sash were several pouches holding different powders and other items. A belt hung around his waist, again with small pouches and a few other tools were attached. What looked like a thin rod hung on the right, along with a few others, while his hunting knife was on the left. Naturally, living in the wild required a firm, trusty knife for gutting, cutting, skinning and other needs.

A helmet currently lay discarded a foot away. It was decorated with dragonlike fins on top, dyed black again. The only exposed areas were the eye holes and currently closed mouth piece. On the inside, the eye holes had a stretch of paper thin transparent black cloth. On the inside, it could be seen out of well. From the outside, it blended in well with the black, plus being slightly pushed in due to being layered via the inside, not outside, there was a thin layer of shadow too. The effect hid his eyes from sight. However this wasn't meant for looking 'cool', or intimidating. It actually had a practical use.

Dust particles could not penetrate it, and when riding at high speeds on dragonback, it acted as a windguard but was thin enough to not obscure his vision. The side purpose for it to be made however, was to hide a 'gift' he gained three years ago.

Sighing, before standing up again, he began to pace.

_"Then why did you want to return?"_

Again, strangely enough, the sound originated from the Night Fury whom was currently licking it's claw clean with a rather bored expression.

"Well, I had to eventually didn't I? And, well... Were else to start than home?" He replied, running his had through his already messy hair.

_"Home?"_

The man paused, before turning to the Night Fury.

"Home." He said firmly.

_"No."_ The dragon finally rose. _"This has not been our home for four years, Hiccup. Our home is back where we came."_

"It isn't truly, this is my birthplace! We still needed to come back Toothless!" Hiccup argued.

_"Look at you, speaking like humans again."_ Toothless emitted a low resentful growl. _"Hiccup, every minute we linger here, brings us closer to danger."_

"So?! I can-"

_"They will kill you on sight."_ The dragon snarled.

"And how do you know that?!"

_"By Thorgu, Hiccup. You want that answer? Look in the water."_ Toothless answered, exasperated. He was worried. Very worried, for his closest friend's safety.

Hiccup stopped suddenly.

"They...they wouldn't-"

_"Wouldn't care?"_ The Night Fury snorted._ "Believe me, they would. 'Cursed', they'd say. 'Monster', they'd scream. One look at your-"_

The Night Fury stopped mid sentence abruptly. After a moment, he sniffed the air.

_"Her."_ He snarled, picking up the scent.

"Her?" Hiccup questioned.

_"She is coming. **Nejax!**"_ He roared.

A second later they both looked up to see a Timberjack roar before dropping into a dive towards the cliff boarders to the cove at the opposite end.

_"Youngling! Bring her here!"_ Toothless bellowed before going back to his rock.

Hiccup stared at the Night Fury, whom now had his back to him, restlessly watching the cliffside. Toothless was usually so playful, and most of the time Hiccup's voice of reason. He was like a brother. What had made him act this way? And who, was 'her'?

He'd find out soon enough anyway, so he got comfortable, putting his helmet back on.

**_-V-V-V-V-V-_**

Astrid inhaled sharply as she vaulted another log, not stopping pace. She needed to get to the cove. She was sure that she did see it. That Night Fury.

It could have been anything, and even if it was a Night Fury, how do you know it was the same one? A voice in the back of her mind whispered.

Astrid snorted. Like Hel was it nothing. And how many Night Furies roam these lands? The odds of it being any other were low. It had to be the one that took...That he rode...

"Arg!" She hissed, ducking under a branch. She was out in the woods at late night, unable to see two feet in front of her (including her own two feet for the matter) for a barely passable reason!

She didn't know. She had to go and check if he, Hiccup was back, or that thing was back itself. If she could find her way through this damned forest.

She kept running, ducking, vaulting until she froze at the sound of a roar. It sounded familiar...

That Timberjack.

There was some more roars and harder to hear grunts too, all from a different dragon.

Worry shrouded her senses and she neared the cove. Maybe that Timberjack was going elsewhere, or had it inhabited this hidden away area? No, she needed answers to this torment. Astrid paused. She could hear wing beats. Suddenly with the sound of snapping the canopy above her was broken through.

Astrid only just screamed as the branches and leaves rained down on her, knocking her to the earth. No sooner had she looked up she was eye to eye with the dragon that previously fought in the village.

She screamed again, breaking eye contact with the amber orbs, arms protecting her face as it roared, opening its jaws wide. Then, she felt the teeth and hot breath on her sides. Before she could even comprehend what was happening, she was took off the earth into the sky, held firmly but not painfully in the Timberjack's jaws.

She was too terrified to cry out, fear flooding her senses. It was going to eat her.

Still, her survival instinct came into play. Blindly, she began to punch its snout, trying to get free. If only she had her axe...

Nothing happened, aside from the feeling of wind slapping her and the lurching sensation of falling as the dragon coughed for a moment.

Just as she slowly opened her eyes, the sense of falling enveloped her. The drop turned out to be small as she hit grass in a few seconds.

Hurrying to her feat, thinking it had lost it's grip on her, Astrid prepared to hide. The only problem was, she couldn't see. Blinking, trying to adjust, she attempted to examine her surroundings. She inhaled sharply once she identified the area as the cove. And at the far side, there was flames dancing about, and sitting on the earth cross legged, was a human.

Forgetting completely about the Timberjack lurking, her curiosity overwhelming, she slowly made her way over to the light, like a moth to the flame. Who would be sitting at a blazing fire at this time of night with that thing patrolling?

"Are you going to tell me who 'her' is?" The now identified man asked, once she was barely ten meters away.

Astrid paused, confused by his choice of words. Was he talking to her? Maybe he was foreign and had a strange way of addressing?

Some strangled snarls and grunts sounded to her right, freezing her blood.

Turning slowly, she was staring right at a Night Fury, blending in with the darkness upon a nearby rock. The beast's focus however, was on the man; and it looked angry.

She was too shocked to move. It was the one she saw look as if it was glaring into her soul only half an hour ago.

"I don't quite understand you." The man said again, voice slightly muffled.

Was... Was he talking about the dragon?! Of course he couldn't understand, then! Slowly, very slowly, she knelt down to pick up a sharp piece of snapped branch near her right foot.

Again, dragon noises greeted her.

"I guess. Are you going throw that away and sit down?"

This time, she could tell he was talking to her. Turning back to the fire, she saw the figure no longer had his back to her, and was most likely staring intently at her. She couldn't truly tell due to the helmet. Astrid once again, glanced at the Night Fury, gulping.

"He won't hurt you." He stated, as if sensing her fear.

"And how do I know that? And who is he?" She hissed lowly, hoping it couldn't hear. Without warning, the overwhelming sensation of dé-ja-vu enveloped her being.

This made him straighten up. Slowly, the figure stood up.

He was slightly taller than her, and not a stocky build. He was slim, but not weedy. He was also wearing some dark armour that hid everything about him from her.

She hesitantly took a step back, dropping the stick, shocked by these circumstances. A Timberjack took her to the cove were she found a man and a Night Fury conversing... Wait... A man, and a Night-

"Hiccup?" She blurted out, wide eyed.

He was silent for a moment.

She was half expecting him to take off the helmet. He didn't.

"Hiccup, is that you?" She questioned lowly.

The man sighed before nodding slowly.

"I- You-" She had been expecting it to be him, but the confirmation left her jittery. "You came back! You need to see your dad!"

**_-V-V-V-V-V-_**

"You came back! You need to see your dad!"

Hiccup stared at her. Who else would it be, aside her? He couldn't return, he knew that...

"Come sit at the fire, your probably freezing." He said, just as she shivered slightly. Hesitantly, she did so.

"I can't." He stated simply, before turning away.

"Why?! Hiccup, you need to-"

_"He does not need to do anything, Two-legs-Betrayer, aside leave."_ Toothless hissed, stopping her mid-sentence.

"What's it doing? Does it have a throat problem or something?" Astrid asked, eyeing the dragon.

"No, he, is talking." Hiccup sighed.

"How do you know that?". Astrid questioned hesitantly joining him by the fire.

He could tell she still was uncomfortable being in this close proximity to a clearly irritated Night Fury. But he guessed, fear and curiosity kept her from running.

"Because I can understand Toothless."

He could practically feel her scepticism and confusion radiating from her.

"You, can understand dragons?" She snorted eyeing the Night Fury. Most likely wondering how he had managed to 'trick' him into not eating them.

"No, I can understand him, and him alone."

"How?" She demanded.

"A story I do not want to tell, and is also part of the reason why I cannot enter Berk." Hiccup answered, downcast.

He felt her fist connect with his shoulder pad, but the blow was muffled from the armour and he barely felt it. It was probably one of her playful or irritated ones she used to do. He could tell it hurt her though, and realizing her fists were bare and a cut marked her knuckle he quickly opened a pouch from his belt. Before either could react, Astrid was flat on her back, Toothless pinning her down, baring his fangs and growling.

_"Make contact with him again, and I shall rip that limb off!"_ He roared in her face, petrifying the girl, to whom it only sounded like a strangled roar. She did not have the gained gift Hiccup was given, and so it sounded like gurgles and growls whenever the dragon spoke.

"Toothless! Get off her! I need to treat that cut!" Hiccup shouted, guiding the Night Fury back with a hand on the shoulder.

_"If she tries it again, I will follow through with my threat! Now, I am going hunting. Get these bags off me."_ He hissed.

Hiccup quickly detached the hanging packs from the sides of the dragon's saddle. After the load had been thrown in a hap-hazard heap, Toothless snorted before stalking off into the darkness.

"Bad idea." Hiccup murmured to Astrid, helping her back to her feet.

"What was that about?! Can you control that thing?!" She said loudly, shaken. A growl punctuated her sentence, before wing beats sounded as Hiccup finally extracted a small metal cylinder.

"No, but he'll listen to me. Best you can do is not do something like that again, or he'll bite that fist off. He doesn't like you. And having a dragon for an enemy is hazardous for your health." He grunted, grabbing her hand, only for her to jerk away.

"Relax. I gotta put this gel on that cut." He said, taking her hand again. This time, she didn't stop him.

"Why?"

"Feel it beginning to get itchy?" He asked.

"...Yeah."

"Well, this armour is made from a certain type of scale. And the way these scales are, they have this natural dust-toxin from the dragon they come from. If that dust gets into the bloodstream, the cut gets inflamed and you'll be ill for a while." He explained, applying the gel. "This, will fight the dust, seal that cut faster and clean it."

"Doesn't it get to you too then?" She asked, quieter now.

"Nope. My immune system can cope with it, been around it enough." He half lied. He really should have gotten this newly made travelling armour sterilised though. Hiccup made a mental note to do so the following morning.

Once he was done, Hiccup then went to add another log to the fire.

"How did you get armour made out of dragon scales?"

"Long story."

"Are you a dragon killer now?" She blurted out without thinking.

They were silent for a bit as a hiss punctuated the darkness. Nejax was still present.

"Why can't you come back?" Astrid asked quietly, watching him after glancing for the present Timberjack.

"I told you why."

"You can keep that hidden easily!" She dismissed.

"I never told you how I came to get that understanding, and for good reason."

They were silent for a moment.

"Why won't you take your helmet off?"

...

"That's, the other reason." Hiccup answered slowly.

"Listen, I know your ugly but don't let that hold you back." Astrid smiled lightly and Hiccup gave a chuckle.

"No, nothing so simple..." He sighed.

"Then what?"

"...You should leave, they'll soon be looking for you after that dragon attack." He said slowly.

"Hiccup I only just found you-"

"No." He said it with such firmness it took her back. He used to be such a pushover.

"You need to leave. If you must, come back tomorrow."

"How did you know about the attack? Were have you been? What have you being doing for four years!?" She said quickly, firing off the questions.

"Astrid. I might answer them tomorrow. Now, do you want to leave yourself, or will Nejax help you?"

At the sound of the name, the Timberjack glided down silently from the trees around the cove, landing near them.

"I...I'll leave myself." She said, eyeing the massive dragon. Even for being only eight years and roughly nine months, he was large, a hereditary thing among Timberjacks.

He watched as she turned and ran off towards the rocky area easy to climb at the far end. Only once she was out of sight, he sighed.

"This might cause more problems...Hopefully, she stays quiet." He said, finally taking off the helmet.

The ominous looking dragon growled slightly.

"She's not a threat." He sighed. He was only able to have perfect conversation with Toothless, but he had basically raised this dragon himself. He knew Nejax better than the Timberjack did. "She's complicated."

_"She will be my prey if she does not watch herself."_ A muffled growl sounded through the darkness as Toothless landed, fish in mouth and claws.

"That was quick."

_"I found a pond."_ He snorted, throwing two large fish to Hiccup with a claw. _"It's decent sized. Could drown her in it."_

"Why do you hate her so much?" Hiccup asked, exasperated after catching both deftly.

_"She ran us out. Betraying your kin is vile."_ The dragon said before digging into a fish himself. Nejax took the remaining two from the side of the Night Fury.

"She was young and stupid like me." Hiccup retorted, not even bothering to note that here he was, a human, dining with dragons. Instead, he began preparing the fish.

_"What changed?"_ The dragon laughed his strange gurgled noise before spearing a fish like Hiccup, only with a single claw.

The Timberjack talked to the Night Fury in its own tongue curiously. Vikings would have known dragons were intelligent creatures, enough to have their own language, if they could understand what the various low and high growls, grunts and noises meant.

_"The same night we found you, youngling, was the day we fled."_ Toothless explained, finishing the first fish. _"That female you saw was the one who made us leave."_ After biting a chunk out of the other fish he had, having returned with two each. The dragon decided to instead rip it in half for easier management. Hiccup eyed the split organs with distaste once they landed close to his feet. He slowly pushed them away with a boot. It wasn't he was disgusted, he'd grown used to dragon habits. No, it was the fact it was messing up the campsite. He finished gutting and skinning the fish, finally spearing the raw food now devoid of scales and other inedible pieces on a small extendible metal pole with sharp prods on the end from his waist.

"Y'know, I wonder what would have happened if we went after Astrid that day." Hiccup mused out loud as he let the fish cook over the fire.

_"Who knows? I am still convinced."_ He paused to take a bite._ "That you wanted to come back more so due to her."_

"Why would that be?" Hiccup asked, genuinely confused.

_"Well, eighteen winters both of you have seen. Do humans not have a mating season?"_

Hiccup spluttered at the question, much to the throaty laughter of the two dragons.

"Well you are the same age, and I don't see a Night Fury with you!" Hiccup retorted indignantly.

_"Been busy protecting a scrawny hatchling named 'Hiccup'."_ He grinned his 'toothless' smile.

"As I said, I am the same age as you." He grumbled.

Even though the joking was made about himself, Hiccup appreciated the slightly cheerier atmosphere. The laughing, joking and warm food allowed them to forget the daunting task they truly returned to Berk's coast for.

****_-V-V-V-V-V-_****

**Well, I hope I done well for my return. I lost the drive to continue this story after seeing how many other stories were rather similar. It seemed like it would turn out as just another sheep in the flock. That was, until, I had some ideas on how to make the plot a bit, well, better. So, I will be continuing this, trying to get an update every week if I can.**


	7. Musings

_****-V-V-V-V-V-****_

Chapter 7: Musings

_**-V-V-V-V-V-**_

Dawn finally greeted Berk, the beams of light slowly crawling through the village, illuminating the steadily thinning shade.

Usually, Astrid was an early riser to begin her daily routine of entering he forest to start her practicing and exercises with her favoured Axe. The axe itself had a personal history. Passed mother to daughter and father to son through all the generations of the Hoffersons, it originally belonged to her great-great-great Mother Isa, whom received it as a gift from her husband Rorin, the blacksmith at the time. The Hofferson linage is known for bearing single children, predominantly girls, and it's females were known for their prowess in combat, a rarity in Viking culture.

However today she had broken her training cycle. Here she was, lazily observing the going-ons from the same perch she sat on yesterday. Usually after a dragon attack, there was a long period of time were they had to quickly make the repairs they could to the damage (usually major) inflicted on Berk. About a year after Hiccup left, the dragon raids were not exactly more frequent, but overwhelming in numbers. As such there was a greater total in damage and that equated to a longer time for repairs. The next three years were harsh, harsher to what the Vikings of Berk had to cope with before. And, like it or not, Hiccup was actually beneficial.

Now the task was solely Gobber's to do, and he never quite had his heart in it. There was no succeeding apprentice for Hiccup yet, and overall it took it's toll on Berk. Sure, the Fishbone was annoying at times and caused damage, but he also did something important for the Vikings. He gave them some humour, and perhaps for his age group, a punching bag. Berk became emotionally colder over the years. There was no Hiccup to laugh at when he somehow knocked over one of the fire pillars, and their comedic Gobber became subdued. The bitter blandness set in, and the both the younger and older generations squabbled among themselves. Hiccup leaving had a greater collateral damage than he himself and the Berk Vikings realised.

But now, even the first day that he returns, he helps Berk. Astrid assumed that the Timberjack (Nejax was what he called it?) ended the attack so quickly on his orders. The bare minimum of damage had been dealt, Vikings there now had something exciting to talk about (Dragons hardly bow to chiefs everyday) and the brief respite from repairs was being fully utilised by Stoick.

Yet, something new came from these developments. Fear. Astrid hadn't experienced a fear like this. Hiccup, The Runt, Fishbone, was potentially stronger than her. Who knew? Four years were a long time, and he actually commanded dragons. Berkians could take on the typical dragon, the squabbling leaderless lot, but dragons Guided by (she hated to admit it, and was pretty sure the other Hairy Hooligans would never say) probably the smartest of their generation and at his time even for a young age, the most intelligent of the tribe.

What chance did they stand against him now? He had something planned obviously, but if it was vengeance, why stop a dragon raid? He could kill them, he had a damn Night Fury!

The mere thought of the black scaled beast made a shiver run down her spine... She had to go and see if he was still there, that it wasn't a dream.

Grabbing her axe, she hurried down the slopes.

_**-V-V-V-V-V-**_

"Alright, bring some supports from storage!" The chief commanded to several Vikings waiting to have tasks assigned.

Berk had suffered minimum damage, no casualties, only a few fighters with burns that were being attended to.

The barn was another matter however. The lizards had swooped in like vultures to this cattle barn and tore the roof apart. A suspected Gronkle then proceeded to de-stabilize the structural supports. The right side had collapsed, and would let in rain and harsh winds from the coming dark clouds on the horizon. The Chief reckoned they had till tomorrow night before it hit. Regardless, this needed repaired so the now overflowing field could be evened again by housing the larger animals.

Sheep were rather expendable, Viking tribes tended to own quite a few large herds, perhaps the poorest in terms of cattle, the Seawind Swords, had several herds. They were needed due to the fact dragons tended to hunt the cattle (commonly sheep) as prey in the human settlements.

But they couldn't just get rid of the Sheep. Stoick remembered the proposal one man made to his father, saying that if we got rid of sheep, the dragons would stop hunting at the Viking settlements.

His father was one of the rarer kind's of vikings whom displayed a deal of intelligence. Not as much as Hiccup who followed brains over brawn.

He could still remember his father's answer. It had a moral too, one which Stoick follows today.

_ "If it is the sheep those lizards are hunting, then why don't we just get rid of them? Let em go somewhere else, so we don't need to deal with this!" The enraged man shouted at Groat, Stoick's father._

_Yet, Groat was still calm in face of the disrespect. The twelve year old Stoick thought, as he watched the scene from the top of the stairs of his home, that when he was chief, he would strive to be like his father._

_"Tell me, why do we even have sheep?" Groat asked softly._

_"Why do we- for wool, and meat!" The man frowned._

_"Indeed. They feed us and clothe us. Exactly like our parents, do they not?" Groat asked rhetorically."And if these dragons were to begin hunting your parents, would you cast them out to protect yourself?"_

_The man's mouth opened like a fish gasping for air, but eventually closed._

_"No, you wouldn't. Because you know that answer anyway. If we ge' rid of the sheep, then they'll move onto other prey here. Possibly children, maybe. Or us ourselves." Groat straightened up to his impressive height. "We do not cast out anything. Not our parents, not our children, not even the sheep. Because we need them as they need us to protect them. We may not succeed, but we will still try."_

How ironic. He wanted to be like his great father, but he failed in his father's biggest strength. Groat could listen to his family. Stoick failed twice at that. What would his father do now, however? A dragon of all things showed a human sign of respect! That's the part that got Stoick worried however. Human. A Human sign of respect. And that dragon had no chains, it was not as if it was captured and taught a little trick. No, it also searched for the person in charge, himself, the chief. That alone was strange. No Timberjack had been sighted here in years upon years. Yet it was familiar with the leadership of the Hairy Hooligans? And on top of that, bowed to him? This was striking suspicious cords. The others can say whatever they like, that the dragon knew who was more powerful or something, but Stoick knew. There was a human behind this. A Viking, familiar with his own role. Yet, that opened a lot of possibilities. They had traded, fought and helped many other tribes. Yet none of them from what he knew would associate themselves with dragons, aside as being enemies. Yet... There was two possibilities. Both unlikely, yet he was sure one of the duo was... gone. As had the other, but, if what they heard was true, not in the same fashion... Could it be...?

"Gobber." The Chief grunted, alerting his friend.

"Aye?"

"Keep 'em in line here... Got somethin' to do." He murmured, walking away without waiting for a reply.

He had to check.

After a short walk, the chief was on the borderline of the forest near Berk, eyeing the depths. He had only been here five times in his life, all after...

Anyway, due to the commotion yesterday, he never had the time. But, he still felt the growing need to complete his ritual. Once a year, the same date (with this being the first exception) he'd check the gorge were his... Son... Were Hiccup went missing.

He didn't really understand why he was compelled to. Was it out of respect were he was last seen?... Or... The fruitless, desperate hope that Hiccup may, if only just for a couple of minutes, be there so they could talk. Not like the pitiful attempts before, they... They never truly talked. It was rigid, awkward, and forced. Stoick would always be looking for what he wanted Hiccup to become, he realised that now. Since he left... He had become sombre, taking a greater look at things, and had generally become far more subdued. Like his father. Had his father gone through something like this?... Stoick just wanted to apologise. To say how _sorry _he really was. He'd die one day. And what had he done? Lost his family. Hiccup was the one great thing he contributed to for Berk. He just... Never bothered to realise... He'd die, with people around him maybe... But, he'd be so alone. So alone without Hiccup, or... Or Valda...

The chief let out a small gasp. He'd never said nor thought her name in over, what? seven years maybe?

Oh, how long ago it was-

Quick as a flash of lightning, Stoick drew his axe and glared in the direction that the sound of a snapped branch echoed.

Once he saw the wary figure nervously come into sight, he visibly relaxed.

"Practising, Astrid?" Stoick asked rhetorically.

Astrid quickly nodded. "Er, sorry sir. I'll be on my way."

"Aye, that'd be best lass." He nodded. He spotted something, that nearly caused him to pause and stop her, but simply frowned and let her pass.

As he watched her retreating figure, he chewed his lip.

Astrid had just lied to him.

And the chief intended to find out why.

How did he know? It was pretty obvious, to be honest.

If the viking girl had indeed been practising by her usual methods, why did her axe have a fresh _burn _mark? So fresh, he saw a little bit of molten steel dribbling?

Holstering his axe, he began his way to the cove.


	8. Fire and Steel

**Hello! Couple of things to say here, first off, completely unrelated but just mentioning it this once, any Pokemon Fans out there? Yea, writing a fic for that, check my profile.**

**Now, just addressing some things people have mentioned. I'll soon be bringing in some OC's, and I know some people are wanting to know what happened in the four year gap, don't worry, I've not forgotten. **

**The characters I will be bringing in will tie into this, and another thing. Remember those OC dragons I said I'd be introducing? Yep, you'll see those soon. And believe me, creating logical dragon species without going over the top like I've seen done... (ERMAGERD, It has like spines, faster than a night fury and does this magical thing...!)... Yeah. None of that, trying to make it realistic. I guess I'll talk more about that in the next chapter.**

**Finally... Here is the big part. Pairings. I know some people have wondered, will it be Astrid and Hiccup? Or Hiccup and OC? (Personally, I don't like Astrid/Hiccup much...) Lemme know in a review what you think! For now, enjoy chapter ****eight!**

**_**-V-V-V-V-V-**_**

chapter 8: Fire and Steel.

_**-V-V-V-V-V-**_

Hiccup gently lowered his helmet into the pool, scrubbing it with the cloth in hand. after getting the dirt and other particles wiped clean, he then took a set aside specially made oil, smearing it gently on the helm. Once properly greased in the dark black liquid, he then let it sit in the sun for a while.

_"I don't even see why you are bothering." _Toothless snorted. _"You aren't exactly effected by it."_

"But other humans are." Hiccup said calmly, having had this debate several times with the stubborn reptile, and could have quoted Toothless's next point.

_"Why should they be getting effected, unless they trying to do you harm!" _He growled, frustrated. _"Their foolish choice, and it could save you one day!"_

"And it could make my sparring allies feel like an ill Gronkle too." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

_"Bah! Allies." _Toothless grunted.

Silence reigned for a moment. Then...

_"I don't trust the female."_

"That's a surprise." Hiccup chuckled.

_"It's not laughing matter. What if she tells Alpha, your sire?"_

Hiccup froze while in the middle of cleaning the cloth.

"She won't." He stated, washing off the grime.

_"Really? What makes you think that? Her first word's were return!"_

"Who would believe her anyway?" Hiccup pointed out.

_"Sire would. He'd be desperate enough to believe what is..."_

He then made a sound which Hiccup couldn't register.

"We don't have a word for that last one." hiccup sighed.

Dragon Language different from human language in wording and names. Humans had words Toothless did not understand, and vice versa.

_"Bah! How to describe it... Chance-Bad-Hope?"_

Hiccup thought for a second, before realizing what word that was closest to.

"Unlikely, is that word."

_"Un-Like-Ly?"_ Toothless said slowly, making what probably to others sounded like shortened hissing noises and splutters.

"Yes, that's it bud."

_"Stupid humans, our words easier. They describe words perfectly."_ Toothless grumbled.

"Yea, I know how you dragons take everything literal, stupid reptile." Hiccup rolled his eyes, smirking at the Night Fury's amused hiss.

Dragon language was rather difficult for an outsider to learn. Their names were literal, not like human names. Human names were just words, titles were simple phrases describing maybe one exaggerated fact or lie, but dragon names were literal to the point of describing their being. It was rather ironic with the Night Fury's name, Toothless, as it was _slightly _borderline literal. However, some dragons can earn the right or simply choose to have a simple title name. A Gronkle may be called "Stoneskin-Red-Iron-Eater" as a start. Yet there may be something slightly long, like "Spinestalker-Blue-White-Guards-Hatchling-Nests". Names can then turn slightly confusing in some cases, which is why ones of importance, like the leader, is simply addressed as "Alpha".Toothless's previous name was simply "Night-Fury-Wanderer".

It was actually surprising humans shared the name for the species as the dragon race did. Obviously, dragons did not call Deadly-Nadders, "Deadly-Nadders". They were known as a "Spinestalker"in the dragon tongue ( once obviously translated into Norse). This brought a difficulty between Toothless and Hiccup. Obviously, they needed to decide on whenever they are using dragon names or human names for things. Eventually, they decided to use both the dragon names and human names. Sort of.

Toothless ended up learning the human names so he could understand what Hiccup meant in conversations, fight situations and the like. However, since Hiccup would on the rarest of occasions converse with dragons not under Toothless' authority, he wouldn't have as much use for the dragon names. He was taught them by the Night Fury however as in such situations it may be helpful. This actually happened once Hiccup could understand the dragon however, since the Timberjack now known as Nejax was a travelling companion at the time. Being young, he couldn't exactly be taught both names and expected to understand. Even now they use the draconic names to prevent confusion for the four-year-old. He could learn the human names at a later date.

Hiccup was the one whom gave Nejax once they knew he was staying with them permanently. The Timberjack accepted the name, and that was what he was known as since then.

Toothless had a rather simple time through all of this, learning a new language wasn't actually much of a problem for him. Dragon memory was something to behold. His vocal muscles didn't allow him to talk in the human language obviously. That's like saying Hiccup could talk the dragon language. Hiccup _understood _their tongue, it did not mean he could vocalise it.

For example, there are people whom learn other languages all over the world. Their mother tongue is perfectly easy to understand for them, even the slang. With their second languages however, they don't _truly _learn them bit by bit. The words are spoken, and they translate it to their mother tongue. However, there will be words they lack, or have double meanings.

Then, there was Toothless' issue. Misinterpreting things, taking things as literal meaning since as an outsider, they don't quite understand the culture...

"Remember that time I said I was so hungry I could eat a dragon?"

Toothless began chuckling, remembering his embarrassing reaction.

_"Yes, yes I remember. And I do not like being reminded..."_

Hiccup laughed before looking around the clearing.

"Were did Nejax go off to?" He asked curiously.

_"Said he was hungry." _Toothless answered nonchalantly, yawning.

"And did you tell him to-" Hiccup said raising his eyebrows but the swiftly finished by his dragon companion.

_"Not go near the two-legs, yes. He's smart enough to know not to without being told anyway."_

Hiccup nodded, but remained slightly unconvinced. Nejax was the curious sort. If he wasn't, well, he wouldn't be with them. Toothless couldn't help but hold him in pride however. The Night Fury himself obviously never had a mate, let alone a child, but he had adopted Nejax as his own, much more than Hiccup.

The was silence for a while as Hiccup finished with cleaning the filthy cloth. As he returned it to a saddlebag, Toothless slowly rose up, neck bending in the motion of a threatened snake, tasting the air for danger.

_"Her." _He snarled.

Hiccup raised his eyebrows, glancing into the sky.

"Still reasonably early." He murmured, reaching for his helmet anyway.

_"Doesn't change the fact the female's here. I don't like it." _Toothless grunted angrily.

"Right okay, give me a moment." Hiccup answered. Toothless was clearly not happy. It was bluntly obvious that he held no positive feelings towards Astrid, but there was the fact that the dragon, as it is hinted in his species name, was mostly nocturnal. To be 'forced' to stay awake this early, due to a possible 'threat' displeased him. Greatly.

_**-V-V-V-V-V-**_

By the time Astrid was at the steep overhang that surrounded the cove like a broken basin, the now masked Hiccup was sitting, relaxed, on top of the Night Fury. Seeing the dragon made Astrid loose breathing function for a moment. The thing was... _Bigger. _The last time she saw it, the reptile was maybe say, three and a half faðmrs*? Now however, it was a good four and a half!

"Hey." Astrid said nervously, scratching her arm, continuing the practice from last night of suspiciously eyeing the dragon settled nearby.

She watched as he done nothing aside tilt his head to the side. The sound he made sounded like a "hm?" but wasn't quite...

"What's wrong?" He inquired, not realizing his subconscious draconic action.

"Why did you do that?" She couldn't help but ask.

He repeated it.

"Do what?"

The Night Fury began laughing, making a noise so obvious Hiccup didn't even bother stating it.

"Of course it would find it funny." She snapped, glaring at Toothless. The Night Fury simply smirked, the smug look infuriating her.

"I don't understand...?" Hiccup said, still very confused.

Although she didn't understand the noises, she knew the dragon was telling him something.

"It doesn't even matter." Astrid sighed. This wasn't a good start. "I have questions."

The dragon growled something aimed in Hiccup's direction, but his cold eyes never left Astrid's form.

"Translation?" Astrid asked, eyeing the reptile.

"He made a good point." Hiccup replies. "Why should I answer your questions?"

Astrid's mouth opened to answer, but she stopped. For some reason this annoyed her. Why should she watch what she says around him?! I mean, he just didn't betray their tribe, assists one of the greatest threats to Berk, then thinks he's something important that she should mind her tongue around him?! He wasn't the chief's son anymore. Perhaps he needed to be told.

"Hiccup." She started off slowly. "A lot has changed since you left."

"I would have guessed so." Hiccup answered, letting a little sarcasm drip into his voice.

Astrid glared at him for a moment, before continuing.

"For one... If you come back, you'll be... You'll..."

She couldn't say it.

The Night Fury snorted, while Hiccup still stared in confusion.

"I'll be what? What will-"

"You'll be tried, then most likely executed."

The girl felt as if the humidity suddenly dropped. She could feel the icy stare of the Dragon, urging her to choose her words carefully.

"When you left, the council condemned you as an outcast."

"Why did they do this, on what grounds?" Hiccup asked, eyeing her. She could tell instantly, he knew why.

"For associating with dragons." She sighed."But, the case was dropped after a month-"

"You told them." He said simply. It was not accusing, just a harsh statement.

"I...Yes, I did." She answered.

"Then why did you want me to come back?"

"Because as I was saying, they dropped the case after a month." She growled. "They seemed to be thinking that dragons weren't smart enough to even associate with humans without violence. What you did was outlandish, and they didn't believe it."

"So what is the case now?" Hiccup enquired.

"That the Night Fury carried you off-"

Said dragon interrupted her by saying something to Hiccup before laughing.

"He says that he technically did." Hiccup explained, letting some mirth slip into his voice.

"To most likely eat you." She finished, glaring at the duo.

The Night Fury then said something to Hiccup again, before laughing.

"So what's the joke now?" Astrid asked haughtily, growing irritated.

"Toothless says he doesn't like human flesh." Hiccup answered.

"Obviousl-wait." Astrid paused, eyes narrowing. "Saying he doesn't like it, implies he's tried it." She said sharply.

Both human and dragon shared a glance. Due to the helm Hiccup always wore, she couldn't see his expression. But the Night Fury was... Emotionless.

"Hiccup...Why did you come back? You, you obviously knew what would happen. Why return?" She asked, more so to get the questions going and the thought of that... Thing devouring a human. From their reactions, it seemed like he had. And Hiccup knew.

Silence resumed, the pair as quiet as the graves.

"Why did you-" She tried to ask again, but stopped when she heard him murmur.

"If this is to end in fire, then we should all burn together." He whispered to himself quietly.

Her blood ran cold. "What?" She asked, not quite sure what he meant.

He looked up at Astrid, eyes glistening through the cloth eyehole covers.

"Hiccup, let me help you, please. I can help if you tell me-" She tried, but was cut off.

A growl sounded, resonating through the earth.

Toothless the Night Fury had had enough. Whenever this girl intervened, it created problems for Hiccup. She brought bad memories, and asked too many questions. She interfered, like a stupid little hatchling thinking she was important. She was an _ant _in his eyes. A silly little ant biting something far bigger than her.

With a mighty roar, he leapt from his rocky platform, slamming into the earth before Astrid, kicking up dirt and dust. Instinct forced Astrid to draw her axe.

"Both of you, stop!" Hiccup roared, jumping to his feet. "Toothless, bud, back off! Astrid, **leave**!"

Both ignored him. Both warriors had hatred burning in their eyes.

Toothless snorted, jerking his head in the direction of the exit. The last warning he'd give.

"Tell your _dog _to back down then." Astrid spat, gripping her axe tighter. "I swear to the gods, if that **thing **goes near me, I will take off its head!"

"You don't know what you are getting into Astrid, you need to go now." Hiccup warned, voice becoming increasingly frantic at seeing Toothless' reaction to her verbal attack.

Toothless the Night Fury had had enough.

One single, controlled blast made contact.

Astrid's arm jerked back as her axe was blown from her hands.

Toothless leapt at the now exposed viking girl, one heavy claw pinning her to the earth, effectively winding her.

His large eyes bore deep into hers. He will teach her fear.

_"Fear does not feel Fear, **Hatchling**! Do not threaten me!" _Toothless bellowed in her face, making the girl flinch from the sheer force of the roar.

However, the dragon underestimated the human. Astrid tended to carry a smaller blade for such situations like this. Dragons tend to pin there opponents a lot, then execute them with fire blasts.

Quick as a flash, Astrid's left hand had deftly drawn said dagger from her waist, slashing wildly at the Night Fury's shoulder.

Toothless roared, backing off quickly after the glancing blow.

Astrid quickly scrambled to her feet, only to have her dagger slapped out of her hand by a tail.

Making the split second decision to quickly retrieve it, she forgot the tail was still swinging. This time in reversed direction.

She landed with a hard thump, chest heaving painfully and a short distance from both her weapons.

Looking up, she saw Hiccup with his hand firmly on the Night Fury's scratched shoulder. Toothless was still glowering, teeth extended, tail swishing, ready to kill. His livid posture was enough to intimidate all.

"Why bother coming back?!" She spat at him, rising to her feet. "You don't answer my questions! You just sit in these woods, doing nothing, but... but torment me!"

It was killing her inside. She had followed their laws, done everything right, so why did she deserve this?! Hiccup _betrayed _them, he ran away with the enemy! But since he left, life wasn't the same. Her world was tipped upside down.

She couldn't see his expression as he replied, short and simple.

"I came back to see if Berk was ready for change."

Change? What change?!

"Berk changed four years ago. For better or worse? I don't know." She answered, glowering at the burn mark on her axe. It had been in her family for generations. She groaned at seeing some of the steel liquidate."Why should Berk change because you say so? Why should you change it?!" She shouted, beginning to lose her temper. That stubborn boy, and that damn Night Fury would be the end of her.

"Because if Berk doesn't adapt, Berk burns."

...Did...Did he threaten to...

"If you dare to try and destroy us, Hiccup." Astrid glowers. "We _will _fight you. You may have that damn Night Fury and Thor knows what else, but we still will fight."

"Astrid. I fight with dragons." Hiccup snapped, advancing. "Do you not think other people have had the same idea?!"

The girl's mouth opened to answer, but the haunting possibility could not be denied.

"Berk needs to change. Berk needs to adapt, if it chooses not to, it _will _burn, Astrid. Because others do train dragons. Not always in...Respectable ways..." Hiccup sighed.

She stared at the figure before her. Was this Hiccup? Was this the same Hiccup? She didn't know anymore.

"I am not the enemy." Hiccup stated firmly.

"Then who is?" She whispered before turning away. "...Why do you even care about us?..."

The only sound was the Night Fury stalking away, grumbling to himself.

"Berk... As much as it was horrible, it is my home."

Astrid believed the first part, but the second? She wasn't too sure.

"...I can stop the dragon attacks."

All thought stopped for the girl.

"I can't say when, or how. But I am going to stop it. I will prove that dragons and vikings _can _live together. They _can _help each other."

"Tell me, does that lizard back there agree with you?" Astrid snorted. "Does he want to help Berk?"

The Night Fury's growl sounded from the back of the cove.

"Astrid, _we_ can help Berk." Hiccup groaned, irritated.

"I don't know if I can believe you Hiccup." Astrid sighed sadly. "I... I don't know you anymore."

"...You never knew me in the first place."

The truth stung like an open wound. She didn't. She didn't bother to try. Why should she? She was supposedly better than him.

"Goodbye Hiccup." Astrid sighed.

_**-V-V-V-V-V-**_

Hiccup watched her climb out, walking back to the Village, axe in hand, dagger sheathed.

Fuming, he turned, walking with fury in each step towards the Night Fury lazily stretching at the back of the cove.

"Oh yes, well done! Seriously, congratulations!" He shouted, glaring at the dragon.

_"As if she was and will be of any benefit." _He retorted, sulking. _"I gave her a chance to leave too."_

"So you **attack **her? By Thor, how can something as smart as you be so downright stupid?!"

Toothless growled, his head whipping around sharply. _"She was strutting about, acting like she could solve everything! She just wanted to know what we were up to, you little hatchling!"_

"Riiiiight, well at least I don't go about challenging things that clearly are beneath me." Hiccup rolled his eyes from within his helmet, something going unnoticed by the Night Fury.

Hiccup was also slightly suspicious of the dragon's reasons. He was of the mind that he was simply jealous of the possibility of being replaced by Astrid, something incredibly unlikely to actually happen. But, jealousy and worry clouds reason.

_"Cannot harm?! CANNOT HARM?! She loosened two scales on shoulder!"_

"Your point?" The viking asked, exasperated.

_"It looks wrong! I don't like!" _Toothless whined, scratching said scales. _"And itchy!" __  
><em>

"Oh by the gods..." Hiccup groaned, sitting down. The dragon was incredibly vain.

Toothless laughed, rolling about the try and appease the now tickling itch.

Hiccup chuckled, but couldn't help but remain worried. While Toothless was intelligent, he still focused on the little picture. He does what feels right at that moment in time. Hiccup however, tended to focus on the picture made of little ones. He knew and understood, every action had a knock-on effect. Sometimes negative, sometimes positive. Hopefully, Astrid will keep her silence. Perhaps, as Toothless indirectly pointed out to their benefit, who would believe that he had suddenly turned up after four years _with _the dragon believed to have kidnapped him? Or, as Toothless may prefer to think, the dragon had intimidated her into not talking. Either way would be good.

_"When does Bright-Man and kin arrive?" _Toothless asked curiously.

"Bjarte and the others are to be here, tomorrow night I believe." Hiccup answered. "It goes pretty well, since the storm is coming in. Makes for a decent reason."

_"True, maybe now I can get some sleep, I don't care if Two-Legs-Betrayer comes back, do not-" _The Night Fury paused, sniffing the air.

"What?" Hiccup asked curiously.

_"Two-legs. Smells like you used to." _Toothless hissed and spluttered, seething with rage. _"Two-Legs-Betrayer lives up to name!" _

"We need to hide." Hiccup said urgently. "Sort the fire, while I get the bags ready."

As the dragon kicked up dirt on the firepits, flattening the land, the viking started packing and organising the saddlebags brought with them.

_"Haste!" _Toothless urged, unable to keep still as Hiccup attached the bags unto the clips and straps.

"Stop fidgeting!"

_"Then move faster!"_ Toothless bit back, swiping his tail across the ground near their campsite. He had to make it look a bit more natural, removing any traces of them being there.

"Trying to, you dumb reptile!" Hiccup growled, grabbing his cleaning equipment he had out near the pond.

_"Say that again, and I rip your 'pretty' little face off!"_ Toothless snapped, clearly panicking.

Hiccup paused after snapping shut the bag, glancing at the dragon.

_"Sorry, just hurry up. Don't want to get caught."_ Toothless said, hoping he'd just forget the jab and move on quickly.

Hiccup didn't say anything, finally jumping onto the dragon's back.

"The treeline, go!"

Toothless let out a small grunt as he took off, the strong blast of wind sending ripples across the pond.

Once the duo was out of sight hidden in the treeline but could still have a view of the cove, they lay in wait for the intruder to enter.

After a short minute or so, Stoick the Vast slowly came into sight.

_**-V-V-V-V-V-**_

** faðmrs = Viking measurement, roughly ****about 2 yards in length.**

**Well that took a while. Anyway, Christmas is coming, hope you all have a wonderful one! I might actually get the next chapter finished by then... Bleh, but it's not jolly, trust me on that. You may have noticed, but I don't particularly write a lot of fluff and joy. Anyway, Remember to review about the pairing, any errors I made and the chapter itself! **


	9. The Calm Before The Storm

**Well, had a look at the reviews, and to be honest, I'm conflicted. On one hand, a lot of people said they'd like to see a Hiccup/Astrid. However, some people like ChibiFelicia have brought up the point that it might just not work out for this fic. So, I've got a solution to both. You've not seen the OC possible love interest, and it's a bit early to even decide. This was moreso to see what you guys thought. I'm going to keep going for now, undecided. It's something for the future.**

**Also, something else. I don't often reply to reviews and the like (I'm a busy person) so if you don't get a PM or something, that's why. Some people if they do bring up an interesting point or something of importance, I'll usually reply to. I do however, take the time to go through each and every review, taking in all your thoughts.**

**By the way, is anybody having difficulty understanding who is saying what, I.E Toothless? If so, say in a review and I'll post a reference in every chapter just before the title!**

**With that, let's begin chapter nine!**

**_-V-V-V-V-V-_**

chapter 9: The Calm Before The Storm.

_**-V-V-V-V-V-**_

Stoick carefully made his way down the rocky passage, leading into the cove. Huffing at the slight drop down, his beady green eyes surveying the cove. To be frank, this place meant a lot to him. Not only did he and Valka go here several times in his younger days, for he could recognise this cove anywhere, but also were Hiccup... In short, this hidden location was sacred to him.

Treading carefully, he slowly made his way deeper in. Was there a dragon lurking nearby, was that what Astrid had encountered? They seem to be causing even more problems.

He felt guilt beyond measure that he was late. Those damned dragons... He should have been here yesterday.

Sighing, he made his way to rest on the large flat rock near the water's edge.

"Stinks of dragon here." He mumbled, gazing at the ripples.

He couldn't see any nests here anyway, but that Timberjack was still lurking in these woods...

Stoick brought up one large hand, rubbing the exhaustion from his eyes, bringing both fingers together in a pinching motion to the bridge of his nose. After a moment, curling said hand into a fist, he rested his sharp chin on top, just under his mighty beard.

"So much goin' on..." He sighed, rubbing back his hair back, scratching his neck.

Gazing off to the side, he tapped his arm, whilst biting his lip. Not noticing the two barely visable figures lurking out of the corner of his vision.

He came here often now. Just sitting, letting the pent up emotions and stress leak out like fumes, keeping his mood in check with the calming atmosphere.

"Another year... Another bloodeh year..." The chief rasped out, eyes downcast. "Doesn' get any easier does it? Do I even have a right to be like this? So many of us have lost loved ones, and children..."

He knew why though, Stoick knew why he felt the way he did.

"I guess it's guilt... I mean... I lost my son, but... I wasn't much of a father, was I?" He let out a noise, half between a groan of despair and an emotionless chuckle.

"Gobber was right. He was more of a father tae Hiccup."

Hiccup could hear every word. Every single syllable. He despised what he was hearing. He was _wrong. _Wrong for four years...

"I was always disappointed in you. Always breathin' down your neck, picking up on whatever you did wrong."

He was so _sure _his father was barely indifferent to his departure. It made the whole process of leaving and staying away feel so much easier to cope with.

"I guess, if anyone was to be disappointed, it was you, Hiccup."

It was tearing him up inside, the storm of mixed emotions.

"And Val'." Stoick let out a small gasp, as if holding back a cough. Or a sob. "I failed you... I couldn't protect our son. I... I don't know what I did right, if anything. I tried drilling dragon fighting into him. To get him prepared. I didn't want him to follow his mother. To get- to get the same fate." Stoick breathed out loudly through his nose. "Took away by dragons. Gods... I lost my family... My wife, oh my beautiful wife." The great chief, whom all of Archipelago regarded as one of their greatest, openly wept. "First you, then Hiccup. And that was my own damned fault too! I was never there for him! Putting him into bloody dragon training... I don't know what happened from there. I never asked him. I never bothered with my son while he was alive!"

**_"Damn you!"_ **Hiccup was screaming internally. _**"Why... Why couldn't you have just hated me?! It would have been easier, for both of us..."**_

"Did I get his curiosity riled up? Is that what led him to that dragon? You said you shot one down... If only I believed you. Why, why didn't I believe my flesh and blood? Why did I even consider you lying?..." Stoick trailed off, gaze returning to the now calm pond, reflecting his image. If only they could see him now, their great chief, broken. But that's what he'd been struggling with for four years, keeping up the façade.

"It doesn' matter now. I should have done better, that's the point. He supposedly became great in that ring. Bah!" Stoick spat. "That was never you, Hiccup."

Anger began to simmer within Hiccup, resentment boiling at this ending statement.

"You were never a fighter. You were a thinker. Why did I keep forcing you into something you weren't." Stoick moaned, the regret fully detectable. "I believed it as well, that that was you. I kept wanting you to be... Not you. You were always tryin' to impress me... And I'd just...Just bellow about how "Useless" you were."

Hiccup wanted so hard to believe that Stoick was faking this. Or all this was was his dad just- just... Anything. Anything, but this...

Stoick began to laugh slightly.

"Astrid said you rid a dragon away. Rid one! 'Course, nobody really believed that. They just wanted any old excuse to have reason to get rid of you. You were a bloody kid." Stoick growled. "A kid, and we kept bullyin' you for every single thing. Nah, that dragon just had you on it's back, easier than carrying in it's claws or something."

Toothless growled lightly beside Hiccup, but it went unnoticed by both vikings.

"The thing is..." Stoick paused. Here was a true grey area. "Gobber kept mentioning something... Something weird. 'Times he'd say he'd tell me more, but..."

Hiccup was truly confused.

"Somethin' about a drawing. I dunno, a drawing and Astrid. I never really paid much attention to his ramblings. Gobbers... He's a bit off now. Kept sayin' he'd find the... dragon, that took you."

_**Why was this important?** _Hiccup wondered. Why was this of all things on Stoick's mind?

"Astrid said it was a Night Fury that took yeh... But nobody's seen one, and nobody believed her either, except... Gobber keeps on the lookout at raids for them now. Don't know why he still does... If it was one of those that took you, well, it's." Stoick coughed. "It's not turned up since. Lucky for it, anyway... If I do find the thing, I'll crush it's eyes out and mount it's skull on my wall." The chief growled with venom. "But... Were did the beast go?..."

"Hopefully... That it's soon, for when it returns. My last act as chief, will be to kill the beast that took my son..."

Last act as Chief? Did he truly mean to...

"I gotta step down. I mean, look at me." Stoick barked out a laugh. "I'm a wreak. I've got nothing, nothing... The least I can do now, is protect those who I can, until Snotlout's of age. I guess I'll wait till he's seen twenty winters..."

Silence fell for a moment. Stoick, pausing to gather his thoughts in a coordinated sentence, while Hiccup tried to process everything overheard.

"I just... I don't know anymore." Stoick sighed, head tipping back to gaze into the sky. "I'm old now. Too old to re-marry, too old to consider children again, as if I'd betray you two that far... I do have a line. But... What have I contributed?" The chief murmured.

"My wife's gone... My... My son has followed her too. My only heir is from the brother in law. When I die...When I join you two, they'll be- they'll be no-one left in my family." Stoick was far more depressed than imaginable. "All I've had in this world, whatever I've had has been un-done by those dragons."

What greatly confused Hiccup here, was the lack of iron hard harshness on the subject of dragons.

"My family must have been unlucky, huh?" He snorted humorlessly. "The only two carried off in eighteen winters... In fact, I can't remember it happening for anyone else. But... Why?"

_**Was he really this naive? **_Hiccup cursed himself. _**Not all Vikings are dumb brutes. You can hardly scold them for generalisations about dragons when you generalise them, Hypocrite. **_Stoick did indeed possess a certain intelligence. Being able to spot fine details, chinks in patterns, strategy as a subject too was his strongest areas of thought. It came with his job, really.

"I mean, if dragons truly liked human flesh, why are so few carried off? And on top of that, some tend to eat on the spot. Sheep rarely, fish mostly. Humans? Never. The only bites and the like we've seen from dragons are... Are self defence..."

This epiphany greatly disturbed the chief.

"Even if that's the case, what do we do to avoid that? Let them raid us?!" He shook his large head, beard swaying. "We protect our own. The way it's always been."

**Perhaps... There was hope for Berk. **The hidden Dragon Rider thought to himself. **If the Chief can be convinced, maybe the rest can follow. Just like Halvar... If Halstien can change, why can't Berk?**

"Listen to me rambling... I'm being selfish. I, I-" Stoick hastily stood up, wiping dirt and dust off his legs. "I need to get back. They'll be expecting me, and by Thor, what was I thinking, leaving Gobber in change of directions?" He let out a hoarse laugh, wiping his tear stained face and clearing his throat with several booming coughs.

Hiccup was in a severe dilemma. On one hand, all Stoick needed was a push in the right direction. If he explained why they needed change, and how it would save Berk from utter destruction, the man would convert his ways in a heartbeat. But, there were those like Astrid, firm in their beliefs... Maybe, just maybe-

Wing beats sounded on the air. Massive blasts of wind were rag dolling the tree-line, an oncoming storm to the cove. Both Toothless and Hiccup rounded in surprise, while Stoick's first instinct was to turn and find the intruder on the peace.

Nejax let out a slightly muffed roar as the Timberjack decended into the cove, fresh fish in his mouth, hoping he had sufficently alerted the others to his approach. After all, he was very large. Carefully depositing the dead fish onto the shore of the pond to wash some of the saliva off and keep slightly fresh, he gazed around curiously, trying to locate were his Alpha and Father was.

All he found was a lone fully grown human, hand on the hilt of his Axe, watching carefully from the far end of their sanctuary.

_**-V-V-V-V-V-**_

**That took longer than expected. Mostly due to me constantly proof reading it for errors, this chapter got me paranoid. Hopefully, I did well with it anyway. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to drop a review! **


	10. Realisation

**Ten chapters, and from that, over one hundred favourites, two hundred follows, and seventy reviews! Just a quick shout out to say thank you.**

**Wasn't too sure about this chapter or if I done well or not, but it's been too long since I updated. So... Fuck it.**

**_-V-V-V-V-V-_**

chapter 10: Realisation.

_**-V-V-V-V-V-**_

Nejax slivered forward, curious of what Father's kin was doing here. They only thing they shared was a similar scent for one. This two-legs was rather large, very strong. The usual kind that scale-kin fear. Well, that's what the other scale-kin say anyway. Personally whilst he was on Stony Rock, what was that strange name two-legs had for it...? Halstein? Yes, that was it Anyway, after the, ah, "Dawn" one could call it, the battle that after when scale-kin in the area (At Father's request) aided the two-legs living on Halstein in a battle against some other two-legs. It was all rather pointless to Nejax, scale-kin were hardly threatening to those two-legs, yet they were still feared.

The point was, he'd never felt the fear a Scale-One should feel when against such an adversary. As such, he was more curious if anything.

Slivering forward, the end wing hooks used to get a grip into the earth, he slowly edged towards the human Alpha. He had a very, very strange scent about him. It was a mix of fathers, musk, timber and stone. How unusual, no scale-kin scent? What sort of human Alpha was he, rarely attacking or making contact with Nejax's Kin? He must bath a lot, the Timberjack mused.

The axe was brought upward, set in a guarding pose that drew the dragon's attention to his companion.

"You... You were tha' dragon tha' fought the Nightmare." Stoick cautiously stated, eyes focused on the Timberjack, axe ready.

Upon hearing the words "Nightmare" and "Fought", Nejax understood what the Alpha was saying. Usually, he'd continue on his way, but he was taught to respect Alphas, human ones too, and to respond. Understanding the general meaning of the statement, he nodded, bobbing his massive head in a mock version of the human action.

Stoick gasped. His stance was solidified. It **DID **show human traits! The bow could have been mistaken as a submissive stance, something lots of animals do (Although the commotion made at said event was just Vikings being Vikings, exaggerating things for the legends. Stoick would certainly see this one wrote).

Yet, this all brought up one disturbing issue.

"So... How did you learn those gestures, eh?" Stoick's brow furrowed.

Nejax simply kept watching, only a small distance from the large Chief. This was a human he couldn't attack, even in defence. If worst came to worst, he'd flee. Father and Alpha couldn't be far away, the Timberjack mused.

"You've been around Vikings before." Stoick speculated openly, hoping him talking would keep it comfortable and unthreatened. "Bu' how would you get away? I mean, the way you act, it's like you were...Taught... No, but... That's just rumors." The chief shook his head fiercely, braided beard bobbing behind.

Stories have been drifting around Archipelago for nearly three years of... Well, that was the thing. There were different theories. Were the dragons getting smarter? Was there a new kind of dragon, a more intelligent and cunning breed leading them, or was it, as the only two true witness accounts stated, a man? A human, whom dragons in the area flocked to, a human who was witnessed directing them, commanding them, a man who could make a dragon submit only by being in it's presence?

The Dragon Master.

Stoick was firmly sure that he had found one of the mythical Dragon Master's kin. If that was the case, however...

"So, dragon. Were _is _your Master, yer Chief? I dunno, Leader? Boss? Alpha? Ome-" Stoick frowned, the hairs on the back of his neck on end.

The dragon confirmed his suspicions by simply getting excited at the word "Alpha", glancing around the area almost hopefully.

Yet... Dragon's didn't show emotions did they? Weren't they just mindless, angry and evil beasts? Well, no... They recognised human gestures, leaders (the dragon had purposely waited for Stoick yesterday after all), perhaps... Perhaps they were more like Vikings than they thought. They raided and everything-...

The Chief was hit with another epiphany.

"Is... Is everything we know about you wrong?" He murmured, watching as the dragon kept glancing around the cove, ever since he had mentioned an Alpha.

Well... No. The Dragon Master (If he did exist, and who was to say that the Timberjack's reaction was simply coincidental?) was not a very good person.

No good person burns nearly a whole tribe to the ground. Such was the fate of the Loudmouths.

The remainder of the Clan had arrived on the Meathead's shores, were they proceeded to tell the horrific tale that solidified the rumors of a wandering Dragon Master.

Their Chief, Edge, whom the reports say was brought to his knees by the Dragon Master, before being... Mauled, by the Master's lizards.

It was a horrible fate.

Stoick visibly shivered, axe hand twitching, which brought Nejax out of his daydreaming.

"The thing is... Is he truly bad?" The Chief murmured.

Edge had taken to much more boastfully talking about how many of the dragons he'd brutally killed, and his tribe followed suit. Leading regular hunts for fun, not defence, and... Barbaric sport with them... No living thing should be submitted to that, not even those lizards. All it took was this Dragon Master to hear about all this and, well...

Apparently, this Dragon Master had a habit of, well, passing by various clans after the destruction of the Loudmouths, in theory. Was he perhaps taking the dragons in the area? Reports say the dragons frequented the visited tribes less. Perhaps monitoring the Clans? He really had no reason to. Was he... Was he looking for _something?_ Dragons, possibly, but Stoick couldn't help but think he wasn't _quite _right. He was probably looking for something. That something, he realised, must be on Berk if the dragon was indeed from his flock...Pack? Stoick paused, glancing around the treeline, half expecting to meet the eyes of the man... Thing, himself, or his _Night Fury_...

Nothing.

Sighing, he turned back to the dragon whom he confirmed was actually in the area, only to see it suddenly go rigid. It's eyes dissolved into slits, ear holes shivering. One snort in Stoick's direction was given, before it took off unexpectedly for the far end of the island it seemed. The winds buffered the large man, unceremoniously throwing him to earth with a grunt.

_**-V-V-V-V-V-**_

"Is there anything you can do?" Hiccup hissed in Toothless' ear.

Said Night Fury simply twitched his ear, slapping his human back.

_'Yes. But, don't want to do... That...' _He grumbled, remembering the last time he had. The power surge was unbelievable. To be able to dominate a scale-kin's will so easily... It disturbed the young Alpha. It was one of the best and worst experiences he'd ever had.

"You may need to." Hiccup muttered, as if reading his scaled friend's mind. "To get him out of there that is. He's too damned curious for his own good!"

_'Relax.'_ Toothless snapped. _'Your sire hasn't went for strike yet. That is good sign.'_ He sighed. His words were usually disjointed like so, making it difficult in some circumstances to project his meaning to Hiccup, whom had the same issue with some scale-kin things too. Dragon movements for example. Toothless remembered the first time Hiccup had such an issue. It was after he had mentioned 'Scale-Kin', then proceeded to say 'Dragons'. How hard that was to explain, and still is. 'Scale-Kin', is like the term for familiar dragons, or a nest you're aware of. 'Dragon', is a global term. Like Humanity and Humans, would be the best way to explain it...

Hiccup continued watching Stoick carefully, observing the changes that time had inflicted upon his... Could he call him father? Technically, he was an Outcast... His chief. That's what he'll call him, for now. **I barely recognised the man as a Father before, anyway**, Hiccup bitterly realised.

His deep red hair was slowly greying at the roots, and his various wrinkles and laugh lines looked almost stretched on the paler mask that was his face. Almost lifeless eyes that had sunken into his features, but the fire still burned faintly within. His beard, as thick as ever. He hadn't shrunk yet, although his weight had dropped by a noticeable chunk, enough that it planted a seed of worry into Hiccup's thoughts. The pale complexion he had noticed earlier now seemed to tie into that, further watering said metaphorical seed. Had his chief become almost recluse? Or were times far rougher, less to eat?

Both human and dragon were in their own thoughts, when the pair noticed the same thing. A shiver passing through the Berkian Chief's body, axe twitching now in hand.

Toothless, panicking about what could possibly occur, quickly accessed the power Alpha's and Queens could do. This simple wave of scent and sound that targeted the dragon or dragons in the area could take other their free will, forcing them into unfeeling slaves at worst, but calm, docile creatures at best to prevent possible fights, settle said disputes and more, was aimed for Nejax. This only works with dragons that recognise the scent and authority of their Alpha and/or Queen, the sound, so high pitched that humans could barely hear it but low enough to sound like a faint buzzing. This was also why creatures like dogs were a rarity on the Archipelago. Hearing this sound to them was like having metal grinding in your ears.

Soon enough, The Timberjack's frame stiffened, neck coiling into the motion of a serpent facing a threat. From this position, he could not truly see the other dragon's facial features. From experience however, he knew it would be blank, devoid of emotions. Nejax would feel and see everything, but unable to intervene. Knowing this, fully aware it was he whom was inflicting this, couldn't help but feel pain. Pain for the sheer ruthlessness of this necessary evil of a power.

With several mighty flaps of his wings, Nejax was away from Stoick, flying overhead, past Toothless and Hiccup, landed further ahead. Stoick whom had been startled at the sudden blasts of wind was almost knocked fully over, a hand firmly planted on the ground behind him, ready to give the push that would enable a lunge if the now fleeing Timberjack had attempted to attack.

"Come on!" Hiccup whispered urgently to the Night Fury, quickly mounting dragon's back.

Toothless snorted, before darting in the direction the Timberjack landed.

Racing through the forest as fast as their cumbersome packs allowed him, Toothless couldn't ignore the nagging hatred he felt for himself. He _promised. _Promised to never use that, much less on Nejax.

He only hoped his... Hatch-... He hoped that Nejax would forgive him.

_**-V-V-V-V-V-**_

**I hope I kept Stoick in character. After four years of his Son being gone (and still being gone to him), he's obviously going to be a lot more subdued, less straight forward.**

**And what did you guys think of my take on that mind control thingy that Bewilderbeasts and Red/Green/Whatever colour Deaths can use? I thought this made more sense, anyway.**

**I'm also considering a Beta Reader. I'm not too sure how well I'm doing, writing wise with spelling and such, so if you guys would let me know if I'm not doing as well as before or simply not too well at all I'll see into one! This chapter just had me unsure.**

**(22/03) If you noticed a change, I've realised that I mucked up dragon-speech. It's supposed to be in italic, not bold. **

**Until next time!**


End file.
